


Синхронизация

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, That Pacific Rim AU where only mutants can enter the Drift
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик терпеливо ждал перед кабинетом маршала Фьюри в Анкориджском шаттердоме, облокотившись на обшитые металлом стены коридора. Он медленно вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул. Не то чтобы он собирался подслушивать, просто пришёл слишком рано, а маршал Фьюри не утруждал себя тем, чтобы говорить потише.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синхронизация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Synchronicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904077) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015.  
> Переводчики - [Charlie Ryder](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1508134) и Peach Tree
> 
> Автор благодарит пользователей Твиттера @molecularmonster и @manderkat за идею.  
> Переводчик благодарит инсайд за воспламенившую заявку (и сломанную психику), а также представителя команды WTF Pacific Rim 2014 за консультации.
> 
> Пояснения по канону:  
> Егери — огромные боевые роботы, используемые в войне с кайдзю (монстрами, появившимися из портала на дне Тихого океана, он же Разлом). Управляются двумя пилотами, подключёнными к егерю через нейромост. Один человек вынести такую нагрузку не в состоянии (если это не Чарльз Ксавье).  
> Дрифт — полное слияние сознаний с обменом воспоминаниями, необходимое, чтобы два пилота могли управлять егерем. Пилоты должны быть дрифт-совместимы.  
> Нейроконтакт — установка связи между пилотами, после которой можно войти в дрифт.  
> Конн-под — капсула, в которой находятся пилоты.  
> Шаттердом — база егерей.  
> К-явление — возникновение очередного кайдзю из Разлома.

I.

Эрик терпеливо ждал перед кабинетом маршала Фьюри в Анкориджском шаттердоме, облокотившись на обшитые металлом стены коридора. Он медленно вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул. Не то чтобы он _собирался_ подслушивать, просто пришёл слишком рано, а маршал Фьюри не утруждал себя тем, чтобы говорить потише. 

— Вы _знаете_ , что я в состоянии справиться с нагрузкой на интерфейс в одиночку, — спокойно возразил незнакомый голос с оксфордским произношением. — Мне не нужен второй пилот.

— Нагрузка на интерфейс меня не волнует, Ксавье, — рявкнул Фьюри, и, насколько Эрик мог судить, по шкале от одного до Ярости Фьюри он приближался к критической отметке. Телепаты были редкостью, и даже здесь, в железных тисках Фьюри, с ними обращались так, будто они сделаны из чистого золота и слоновой кости, — но телепат, которому _не нужно_ делить нейромост? Кто бы ни был этот Ксавье, у него должны были быть потрясающие данные.

Впрочем, либо Ксавье был невероятно заносчив, либо привык полноправно раздавать указания в своём шаттердоме.

— А должна бы, — всё так же спокойно сказал он. — Полагаю, вы видели моё досье.

— И мы с Логаном оба считаем, — прорычал Фьюри, — что тебе нужен второй пилот.

Ксавье помолчал секунду и выдохнул.

— Могу я спросить, почему?

— Ты отличный телепат, Ксавье — возможно, даже лучший. И ты это знаешь. Я бы ещё согласился выпустить в одиночку, допустим, _Нейта Саммерса_ , если бы он выдерживал нагрузку, но у тебя нет самого важного качества бойца. У тебя нет инстинкта убийцы.

— Напротив…

— На твоём счету два убийства за три высадки, оба с поддержкой Феникса Росомахи, — резко сказал Фьюри. — Но над твоими боевыми инстинктами ещё работать и работать, а ты, похоже, просыпаешься, только когда цель пересекает жёлтую зону. Ты слишком легко отвлекаешься. Как я и сказал, у тебя нет инстинкта убийцы, и Логан со мной согласен.

— Помочь людям эвакуироваться с опасной территории — это…

— _Не твоё дело_ , Ксавье. Прибрежная охрана там не _просто так_ штаны протирает.

На этот раз молчание продлилось больше, и Ксавье вздохнул.

— Хорошо, маршал. Полагаю, вы можете представить меня джентльмену, который ожидает под дверью.

Фьюри, кажется, ничуть не удивившись, повысил голос:

— Леншерр, заходи.

Эрик открыл дверь и отсалютовал маршалу, резко дёрнув запястьем — за неполный год в Академии Егерей он так и не сумел полностью привыкнуть к солдафонским обычаям Тихоокеанского оборонительного корпуса. 

— Сэр.

Фьюри стоял перед приборной панелью, но Ксавье сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, аккуратно сложив руки, слишком бледные на угольно-чёрной ткани брюк. Он был невысоким, почти хлипким, но сидел безупречно прямо. На лоб упала прядь густых каштановых волос. Яркие синие глаза рассматривали Эрика с отстранённым любопытством телепата. Наконец он слабо улыбнулся, искривив необычно полные губы, и снова повернулся к Фьюри.

— Мы несовместимы.

Эрик подобрался, но Фьюри только приподнял бровь.

— Да?

— Вы, кажется, не удивлены.

— Возможно, я удивлён тем, что ты делаешь выводы, даже не попробовав нейроконтакт.

— Способность касаться разума другого человека и соединяться с ним делает телепатов незаменимыми участниками нейроконтакта, маршал. Но успех контакта зависит не только от телепата. Необходимо, чтобы второй пилот откликался.

— А Леншерр не откликается?

— Не хочу показаться грубым, — мягко произнёс Ксавье, — но я ещё ни разу не встречал человека без телепатических способностей, который настолько… настолько сильно закрывается. Возможно, это последствия какой-то травмы? Очень высокий уровень агрессии. Для нейроконтакта это всё равно что яд. 

Эрик сжал кулаки, но когда Фьюри сверкнул на него глазами, расслабился — очень медленно — и сложил руки за спиной, будто вставая по команде «Вольно». Фьюри снова перевёл взгляд на Ксавье. 

— И ты ничего не можешь сделать? В конце концов, тебе же не нужен второй пилот. Наверняка ты справишься с нейроконтактом, даже если он не откликается. Всё, что от тебя требуется, — добавил Фьюри, когда Ксавье едва заметно нахмурился, — держать Леншерра в дрифте и взять на себя столько нагрузки на интерфейс, сколько сможешь.

— А, — на лице Ксавье заиграло сдержанное любопытство, и губы изогнулись в мягкой улыбке. — Это насчёт проекта «Натиск»?

— Я думал, ты в курсе, — проворчал Фьюри.

— У меня нет привычки нарушать границы применения моих способностей, маршал Фьюри. Я уважаю ваше личное пространство — так же, как и любого другого человека. — Ксавье побарабанил бледными пальцами по колену, отбивая неритмичное стакатто. — Я слышал, что задержка происходит по техническим причинам.

— Ты слышал официальную версию, которую мы сочинили, чтобы не потерять финансирование, — мрачно сказал маршал Фьюри. — Таких способностей, как у Леншерра, нет ни у кого. В моих глазах он обладает гораздо большей ценностью, чем _ты_ , Ксавье. Подумай над этим. Он _будет_ пилотировать Онслот Экзодус, вне зависимости от его уровня совместимости. 

— Так дело было совсем не во мне, — Ксавье улыбнулся. Леншерр с лёгким раздражением отметил, что тот находит всё это забавным, будто судьба мира — просто занятная головоломка. — Как интересно.

— Завтра тесты, — отрезал Фьюри. — Располагайся на новом месте со всеми удобствами, Ксавье, но ты здесь для того, чтобы работать. 

— Не хочу показаться пессимистом, — Ксавье поднялся со стула, — но возможно, вам стоит пересмотреть свою позицию, маршал Фьюри. 

Он вежливо кивнул Леншерру и лёгкой походкой покинул комнату — одетый не по уставу в твидовый костюм-тройку, он больше всего напоминал заезжего научного консультанта.

Когда он исчез, Фьюри грузно опустился в кресло, будто растеряв все силы вместе с гневом, и провёл рукой по лицу.

— Ваше решение проблемы — Ксавье? — вежливо спросил Эрик.

— Он. Что думаешь?

— Он мне не нравится.

Фьюри скупо улыбнулся.

— Ты не то чтобы сама доброжелательность, Леншерр. И в этом, чёрт побери, часть проблемы. Но ты — наш козырь, и если потребуется прогнать через тест на совместимость каждого телепата в мире, я это сделаю. Так уж вышло, что Ксавье — наш лучший и пока что единственный вариант.

— Вы обменяли его на Риптайд Фрост?

Это объясняло, почему один из доков егерей подозрительно пустовал.

Фьюри кивнул и снова потёр переносицу. 

— Ты оказался несовместим с Фрост, помнишь? А Рид утверждает, что следующую боевую тревогу ждать через две недели.

— Но если нейроконтакт с Ксавье пройдёт неудачно, — заметил Эрик, — Саммерс и Уилсон останутся одни.

— Так _позаботься_ о том, чтобы он прошёл удачно, — мрачно сказал Фьюри. — Отдохни. И ради всего святого, _не проеби_ этот раз.

1.0.

Чарльз послал Рейвен короткое сообщение, чтобы она не сомневалась, что с ним всё в порядке, и не попыталась прилететь из Лимы под предлогом вторжения. Ему не слишком хотелось, чтобы его тревожили, и он аккуратно отвёл от себя внимание окружающих, пока разглядывал доки.

Судя по всему, подозрительно пустовавший док раньше занимал Риптайд Фрост — он втянул ещё не выветрившийся запах машинного масла и озона, пару секунд рассматривая его, и обернулся к другому, занятому, кишащему командой техников. Егерь третьего поколения со странным названием, Домино Кейбл, покоился на своём месте, поблёскивая чёрными, красными и серебристыми боками, — внушительная иллюстрация способности маршала Фьюри ставить на непредсказуемый случай и выигрывать. 

Если бы не телепатия, Чарльз бы не заметил, как к нему приблизился Уэйд Уилсон. Он рассеянно попытался переключить его внимание на что-то другое, но выпрямился, почувствовав, как ментальный импульс скользнул по барьеру. На Уилсоне стояла защита, и, покружив вокруг неё, Чарльз ощутил почерк Саммерса.

Среди пилотов было обычным делом подключаться друг к другу на несколько часов и за пределами конн-пода, просто чтобы держать себя в форме и не терять синхронности связи, но плотность защиты Саммерса подсказывала, что они с Уилсоном — странное дело — не разрывали связь _ни на минуту_. По крайней мере, так казалось. Ощущение было непривычным, но Чарльз всё равно выдавил улыбку, когда Уилсон неторопливо подошёл к нему. 

— Уэйд, — Уилсон протянул руку в перчатке. Он был ненамного выше Чарльза — жилистый, с грацией танцора, в облегающем чёрном жилете и форменных брюках, заправленных в высокие ботинки. За спину он небрежно заткнул пару катан. На красивом лице гуляла широкая ленивая ухмылка.

— Чарльз, — рукопожатие было сильным и крепким.

— Так это ты новенький?

— Похоже на то, — Чарльз старался не выдавать излишнего любопытства.

Уэйд Уилсон был единственным человеком, допущенным до программы егерей, — своеобразный живой пример нешаблонного мышления Фьюри. Пострадав от нейронного удара в битве с мутировавшим кайдзю третьей категории — защитной обшивки на конн-подах тогда еще не было, — Нейтан Саммерс, телепат Домино Кейбла, потерял способность поддерживать стабильный дрифт со своим тогдашним партнером, Ниной Турман.

Фьюри перебрал, кажется, всех кадетов из Академии Егерей — даже тех, кто не был допущен к программе, — а потом почему-то решил попробовать случайных людей, с которыми повстречался во время работы в Щ.И.Т.е, несмотря на неумолимую статистику дрифт-тестов, демонстрировавшую, что люди не способны успешно формировать нейронную связь. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, нейронная связь с Уилсоном каким-то образом оказалась стабильной. Учёные, разрабатывающие программу Егерей, до сих пор бились над причиной, но Уилсона всё и так вполне устраивало. 

— Нейт собирался поговорить с тобой, — Уилсон выразительно постучал пальцем по виску. — Но он на медосмотре.

— С ним всё в порядке?

— Стандартная проверка, — Уилсон пошевелил пальцами. — Вчера была моя очередь, сегодня его. Уже пара месяцев прошла, а чудилы из техников всё пытаются понять, почему мы синхронимся. Я им говорю: это потому, что мы оба любим буррито, но они мне на слово не верят.

Чарльз сухо улыбнулся.

— Думаю, даже доктор Рид не сможет вывести алгоритм вашей совместимости.

— Это не мешает ему пытаться, — Уилсон пожал плечами. — Завтра, что ли?

— Завтра?

— Пойдёшь плясать танго с немцем?

Чарльз не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду.

— По крайней мере, _попытаюсь_.

— И каковы шансы?

— Так себе, — со вздохом признал Чарльз. — Не знаю, на что надеется Фьюри.

— Ага, — неожиданно для него Уилсон кивнул. — Они сначала попробовали с Нейтом. Не сработало. Даже учитывая его… проблему, Нейт сказал, что немец слишком закрывается. — Уилсон запрыгнул на перила и уселся там, как странная нахохлившаяся птица. — Тесты не врут. Похоже, если бы можно было получить минусовой результат, у Леншерра бы так и было.

Чарльз подавил очередной вздох. Примерно так он и думал, но не предполагал, что всё _настолько_ плохо. Абсолютный ноль на тестах дрифт-совместимости — это была заявка на рекорд.

— Не знаешь, что с ним случилось?

Уилсон пожал плечами.

— То же, что и со всеми нами. Мир полетел к чёрту. Кайдзю забрали всё, что нам было дорого, — в его глазах сверкнула голодная искра, отблеск беснующейся бури. Было в нём что-то нездоровое, и Чарльз усилием воли заставил себя сохранять непринуждённый вид. — Я бы так сказал.

— Ты не знаешь?

— Парень не особо разговорчив, — Уилсон ткнул пальцем в дальний конец ангара, где над громоздкой конструкцией всё ещё суетилась команда техников. — Можешь назвать меня циником, но думаешь, эта штука спасёт мир? Один егерь?

— Я слышал, что нашли пилота, чьи способности управлять металлом обеспечивают небывалый уровень контроля над егерем, по крайней мере, на тестах, — припомнил Чарльз. — Теоретически, это должно было позволить преодолеть последний барьер между человеком и егерем. Чего мне не сказали, — сухо заметил он, — так это того, что я назначен его телепатом.

— Ничего не щёлкнуло, когда _твою_ блестящую игрушку не привезли? — развеселился Уилсон.

— Я думал, что, наверное, сначала должен пройти собеседование с маршалом Фьюри, — признался Чарльз. Он никогда особенно не интересовался, как именно происходит процесс обмена пилотами между шаттердомами.

Уилсон усмехнулся.

— Херовый ты какой-то телепат.

— Я _вежливый_ телепат, — возразил Чарльз.

— И чертовски сильный, насколько я слышал, — Уилсон наклонил голову. — Как ты узнал, что можешь обходиться без второго пилота? Логан засунул тебя в конн-под одного, просто чтобы поржать? Не могу сказать, что я его осуждаю.

— Моим вторым пилотом должна была быть моя сестра, — сказал Чарльз. — При нашем первом нейроконтакте её… утянуло в воспоминания. Никто в командном центре и не заметил, пока я не сказал, — все системы были стабильны.

— Если ты смог вытянуть сестру, — протянул Уилсон, — и ничего не сбилось, может, и с Леншерром получится.

Чарльз поёжился. Сама мысль об этом была отвратительна: неудавшийся дрифт не входил в его любимые воспоминания. 

— Нет, я… Моя сестра впала в ментальную панику. Она заблудилась в моих — _в наших_ — воспоминаниях. Мне пришлось её отключить, взять весь контроль на себя, удерживать её в стабильном состоянии. У меня получилось только потому, что она полностью мне доверяла: мы с детства делились мыслями. Я не смогу сделать это с кем-то другим, не причинив вреда. К тому же, — смущённо добавил он, — в чём тогда смысл? Я с тем же успехом могу пилотировать егеря один. 

— Странно как получилось, — задумчиво произнёс Уилсон. — С нейроконтактом. 

— Иногда люди кажутся совместимыми вплоть до генеральной репетиции, — сухо сказал Чарльз. По крайней мере, маршал Логан был так добр, что оставил Рейвен в строю.

— А некоторые _до_ генеральной репетиции кажутся совершенно несовместимыми, — добавил Уилсон, внезапно ухмыльнувшись во весь рот. — Так что я бы не стал ставить на немце крест. Пока что.

— Вы друзья? — Чарльз приподнял бровь. У него не создалось такого впечатления.

— У него нет друзей, — Уилсон спрыгнул с перил. — Считай, что это шкурный интерес, — он хлопнул Чарльза по плечу и подмигнул. — Не уверен, что хочу через две недели быть единственным егерем на том _прелестном_ участке океана, так, между делом. 

II.

В скафандре пилота Ксавье каким-то образом казался ещё меньше, но сиял из-под визора достаточно дружелюбной улыбкой. Эрик ощущал сложные переплетения микросхем под термопластовой оболочкой. Он медленно выдохнул, ожидая, пока они закончат одеваться. Нетерпение пузырилось у него под кожей — было трудно сдерживаться, чтобы не коснуться каждого дюйма невероятно огромной металлической клетки, в которую они вот-вот должны ступить.

Они ещё не подключились друг к другу, ещё даже не оказались внутри Онслот Экзодуса, конечно, пока только готовились зайти в конн-под, но когда техники, возившиеся со скафандрами, наконец отступили, а они тяжело шагнули внутрь, у Эрика всё равно возникло чувство, что он уже на шаг ближе к цели. Желанной и _необходимой_.

Ксавье странно глянул на него, сжав губы в тонкую нитку, и Эрик стиснул зубы, выдыхая, стараясь ослабить тугой узел раздражения-нетерпения-гнева-ненависти, который свернулся в нём с того момента, как он впервые надел скафандр. Но конн-под ожил, засветились пульты управления и контрольные панели, и он медленно втянул воздух, хищно улыбнувшись.

Может, это всё-таки _сработает_.

— Леншерр, — начал Ксавье, пока провода змеились и изгибались вокруг них, заключая в нежные объятия металла и хрома. — В дрифте можешь делиться чем угодно. Я не вырублюсь. Но тебе _придётся_ открыться.

— Я знаю, — коротко ответил Эрик и дёрнулся в тисках конн-пода, когда активировали сброс; Чарльз только чуть сместился, перенося центр тяжести — рассеянно, машинально, явно не в первый раз, и Эрик невольно скрипнул зубами от зависти.

— Да, ты _знаешь_ , — терпеливо произнёс Ксавье. — Но всё равно до сих пор пытаешься отгородиться от меня. Я не причиню тебе вреда, Леншерр. Но нельзя всё время закрываться.

— Просто делай свою работу, — огрызнулся Эрик и на этот раз успел удержать равновесие и приготовиться за мгновение до толчка, вслушиваясь в тихий шум, щелчки и жужжание восхитительного механизма, принимающего нужное положение, понемногу пробуждающегося ото сна. — Держи меня в дрифте.

— Я не могу просто… — начал Ксавье, но его прервал Фьюри по громкой связи:

— Пять секунд до начала синхронизации.

— Маршал, — попытался протестовать Ксавье, — я правда не думаю…

— Соберись, Ксавье. Четыре. Три. Два…

Эрик скорее _почувствовал_ слово «один», чем услышал, и резко провалился в темноту, подхваченный круговоротом образов — в одном мгновении целая жизнь: вот огромный старинный особняк с обширной прилегающей территорией, вот девочка с синей кожей смеётся, показывая белые зубы, а вот _он_ стоит в университетской аудитории перед рядами студентов и несёт какую-то чушь, и это не его жизнь, _не его_ , не Магда, не Аня…

Очень далеко, на краю его сознания, резкий голос выкрикнул:

— Он провалился в воспоминания! Ксавье, стабилизируй его! Мария… 

— _Эрик_ , — в его голове уверенно зазвучал голос, знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. — Эрик, _сконцентрируйся_ , помоги мне, я пытаюсь удержать… разве ты этого не хочешь? Я чувствую, как сильно ты хочешь стать пилотом… _Эрик_. Успокой свой разум. _Успокой свой разум_.

Егери. Чарльз Ксавье. Он попытался вынырнуть туда, где его звал голос, но его тут же оглушило новое воспоминание, на этот раз собственное: он стоит на рыночной площади Винницы, развалины охвачены огнём, и всё, чего он хочет…

Он понял, что кричит. Провода и кабели отсоединялись от его спины, что-то металлическое коснулось руки. Эрик дёрнулся и вслепую ударил своей силой. Где-то вдалеке Ксавье вскрикнул от боли, и это подействовало, как ушат холодной воды, выдернув его из круговерти паники, гнева и страха. Всё так же вслепую он отстранился от жужжащего металлического кокона, но Ксавье уже отскребал себя от корпуса конн-пода.

— Я бы сказал, — заметил он как никогда спокойно, — что даже по сравнению со всем, что я видел, этот дрифт был феерическим провалом. Хорошая идея с предохранителем, маршал.

Фьюри что-то прорычал, и Эрик ощутил низкий рокот, заполнявший воздух: Онслот Экзодус выключили принудительно. К горлу подступил комок, и он с силой сглотнул, стараясь глубоко дышать, пока желудок не успокоится.

— Маршал…

— В мире зарегистрировано пятнадцать телепатов, — мрачно сказал Фьюри. — Я попробовал троих, один из которых считался, блядь, лучшим. 

— Можно попробовать Джин Грей, — предложила, судя по голосу, Мария Хилл, правда, без особого энтузиазма.

— При условии, что Логан согласится отдать своего драгоценного второго пилота, — фыркнул Фьюри. — Запиши следующей Марту Франклин.

— Вообще-то, — неожиданно подал голос Ксавье, — я бы попробовал ещё раз.

— Очень великодушно с твоей стороны, Ксавье, — прорычал Фьюри. — Но этот нейроконтакт был даже хуже, чем с Фрост и Саммерсом. Если бы не предохранитель, Леншерр бы вмазал кулаком Экзодуса по центру управления, и мы бы все тут просто, блядь, обхохотались.

— Я всё ещё ваша лучшая возможность, — возразил Ксавье. — Вызывайте других телепатов, если хотите, но, пока есть время, я бы хотел попробовать ещё пару вариантов. 

— Каких вариантов? — Эрик прищурился, но Ксавье даже не посмотрел на него.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Фьюри. — Делай что хочешь, тебе всё равно здесь теперь болтаться. Мария, свяжись с Франклин. Кто-нибудь, соедините меня с Логаном: думаю, нам лучше пригнать сюда чёртов Мистик Церебро для Ксавье, просто на всякий случай. Вы двое, вон из конн-пода. Свободны.

Дисплеи приборной панели погасли, а лёгкая дрожь под ногами подтвердила, что конн-под отключён. Эрик резко выдохнул, уставившись на Ксавье, но тот увлечённо изучал оснащение.

— Каких вариантов? — мрачно повторил Эрик.

— Нейроконтакт — зачастую очень… сложный опыт, даже для пилотов с высоким уровнем совместимости, — отстранённо произнёс Ксавье, будто читая по бумажке. — Главное — постараться отдать в дрифт всё и одновременно ничего. Ни своего эго, ни боли, ни воспоминаний — только желание доверять. Открыться.

— В кабинете Фьюри ты вроде был уверен, что мы несовместимы.

Ксавье бросил на него короткий взгляд.

— Думаю, даже если Фьюри выпишет телепатов со всего света, ничего не сработает, по крайней мере, обычными методами. Так что придётся попробовать по-другому, — Эрик споткнулся, когда конн-под пристыковался, но Ксавье даже не пошевелился, дождался, пока откроется шлюз, и тут же выбрался в ангар.

— И с чего ты вдруг так хочешь помочь?

— Я понимаю, зачем тебе это, — Ксавье пожал плечом. В его синих глазах светилось тепло и что-то отвратительно похожее на сочувствие. — Мне хватило, чтобы понять.

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, — выплюнул Эрик и развернулся к выходу. Техники последовали за ним, на ходу пытаясь освободить его от экипировки. Он сделал медленный вдох, стараясь успокоиться, и сжал кулаки. Несколько часов в тренировочном зале помогут унять бурлящую под кожей ярость.

2.0.

Пронизывающий холод на улице помогал прочистить голову. Морозный ветер быстро уносил пар, вырывавшийся изо рта. Чарльз съёжился у бокового выхода E-04, на мостике высоко над рядами обледеневших топливных цистерн. Он надел на себя всю самую тёплую одежду, которая у него была, и всё равно мёрз. Этот шаттердом не зря прозвали «Морозильником».

И тем не менее негостеприимный белоснежный мир, раскинувшийся за пределами серо-стальных и бетонных лабиринтов шаттердома, был прекрасен. Природа широкими мазками обрисовала безграничную пустошь, не тронутую рукой человека. Если люди проиграют в битве за своё существование, подумал Чарльз, Природа вскоре похоронит их тела в снежных саванах под ледяными надгробиями. На его бровях начал собираться иней.

Он почувствовал нерешительное прикосновение к разуму — вежливый телепатический «стук» — и позволил войти, ощутив знакомое присутствие. Однажды, очень давно, они с Нейтаном Саммерсом уже соприкасались сознаниями, когда тот приехал в Академию Егерей в Лиме в отчаянных поисках нового напарника, и теперь прежняя помесь отчаяния, боли и гнева исчезла, уступив место доброжелательному спокойствию. 

_Нужно было поздороваться раньше_ , начал Нейтан Саммерс с лёгким оттенком извинения, и его ментальное воздействие было, как всегда, приятным — в равной мере ясным и насыщенным эмоциями, и безупречный уровень контроля напомнил Чарльзу о Джин Грей. Вроде бы их что-то связывало — её… бойфренд? Партнер? В общем, кажется, Скотт Саммерс, Чарльз был не в курсе подробностей. _Добро пожаловать в Анкоридж._

_Всё в порядке, я слышал, ты был занят_ , ответил Чарльз, проецируя доброжелательность, тепло и уверенность. Даже если бы он не был дружелюбным от природы, имело смысл поддерживать хотя бы вежливые отношения с другими телепатами. В конце концов, именно им предстояло прикрывать друг другу спину в битве с кайдзю. _Как прошла проверка?_

 _Всё как обычно_. Чарльз почувствовал весёлое удивление Нейтана. _Надеюсь, нейроконтакт с Леншерром не причинил тебе слишком много… беспокойства._

_Полный провал, как я и думал._

_И ты всё-таки хочешь попробовать ещё раз?_ Любопытство и тревога. _С Леншерром… не слишком просто иметь дело, Ксавье._

 _Чарльз, пожалуйста_ , машинально откликнулся Чарльз. _Думаю, я бы хотел попробовать другие варианты. Я уже когда-то над ними размышлял, но, учитывая, что у всех телепатов в мире, кроме меня, уже есть напарники, не было ни времени, ни возможности._

Нейтан не стал спрашивать, что это за варианты, — в конце концов, он и так, наверное, почувствовал, что у Чарльза пока нет чёткого плана. Телепатическая речь — _восхитительный_ в своей эмпатичности способ связи: раньше Чарльз проводил долгие _часы_ , просто тихо беседуя с Джин на разные темы, не связанные с делами шаттердома. Он скучал по ней почти так же сильно, как по своей сестре.

 _Возможно, тебе стоит вернуться в шаттердом, пока ты не замёрз_ , наконец сказал Нейтан и на секунду спроецировал изображение тренировочного зала, где Леншерр замер на мате, держа посох наизготовку. _И пока Леншерр не покалечил всех кадетов_.

Чарльз не знал, как, по мнению Нейтана, он может этому помочь, но последовал его совету — вернулся внутрь, быстро прошёл по коридорам, выхватывая нужное направление из разумов спешащих мимо людей, и наконец добрался до тренировочного зала. В Анкоридже он был меньше, чем в Лиме, но сейчас почти пустовал. Мимо прохромал кадет, отводя глаза.

Чарльз осторожно заглянул внутрь. Красный мат на полу очерчивал границы боевой зоны; на стене висела стойка с несколькими тренировочными посохами. Должно быть, Леншерр услышал его шаги — он обернулся, подобравшись, а затем фыркнул и сузил глаза. Насквозь промокшая от пота тонкая майка облепила его широкие плечи, и, хотя Чарльз привык видеть подтянутых мускулистых кадетов и бойцов, его телосложение было необычайно...

— Что тебе надо? — резко спросил Леншерр.

Чарльз на секунду растерялся, а потом пожал плечами.

— Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — отрезал Леншерр, раздражённо прищурившись, и Чарльз уже думал, что тот его сейчас прогонит, как вдруг он добавил: — Хочешь потренироваться?

— Я немного неподходяще одет.

На этот раз Леншерр ухмыльнулся.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы не повредить твою славную _одежду_ , — в его голосе звучали нотки вызова, обещавшего хорошие синяки, а Чарльз не то чтобы очень любил боль, к тому же он был…

— Я телепат, — вежливо напомнил он.

— И что?

— И то, что вряд ли получится честная…

— Возьми, _verdammt_ , посох.

Чарльз сжал зубы и выдохнул, подавив вспышку раздражения. Он аккуратно снял пальто и повесил его на крючок рядом со стойкой, а наручные часы положил в карман, затем выбрал себе посох и сбросил ботинки. Перед этим он сменил скафандр на свой любимый повседневный наряд — рубашка, брюки и кардиган — и теперь чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, взвешивая посох в руке и принимая боевую стойку напротив Леншерра.

По крайней мере, он не разучился драться — благодаря маршалу Логану, который настаивал, чтобы Чарльз держал себя в форме, — но в глазах Леншерра тускло мерцала всё та же ненависть, и это заставляло его колебаться. Впрочем, когда Леншерр с силой взмахнул посохом, метя ему в рёбра, Чарльз парировал, успев считать его намерение за секунду до удара. 

Это было… даже проще, чем обычно, понял Чарльз, привычно защищаясь. Он предугадывал движения Леншерра иногда даже без помощи телепатии: тот наносил удары размеренно, логично, словно выверенный механизм, — но всё-таки, если бы не телепатия, скорее всего, Чарльза бы уже избили от души.

— _Дерись_ , — прорычал Леншерр и разразился потоком брани на немецком, когда Чарльз в очередной раз прижал его посох к полу. — Дерись, ты, _verdammt_ …

Чарльз едва увернулся от тычка, грозившего сломать ему ребро, сделал ложный выпад и парировал ещё один пугающе мощный удар по дуге сверху. Он с изумлением осознал, что Леншерр _действительно_ пытался причинить ему боль. Такой жестокости он не видел даже на спаррингах с _Логаном_.

— Леншерр, — выдохнул Чарльз, пытаясь его успокоить, — Эрик…

— Ты хочешь понять, в чем проблема, да? — выплюнул Леншерр, и в его взгляде светилась ненависть, та же головокружительная ненависть, которую Чарльз ощутил в дрифте, когда был и не был Эриком, стоявшим среди развалин немецкого городка. — Давай, удиви меня, _телепат_ , скажи, что не так!

Чарльз тихо ахнул, когда понял, в чём дело, а потом слабо улыбнулся и отступил, бросив посох на пол. Леншерр, _зарычав_ , сделал выпад — кончик посоха замер в дюйме от горла Чарльза.

— Подбери посох. Мы не закончили.

— Вообще-то закончили, — мягко сказал Чарльз. Лицо Леншерра исказилось, он оскалился, но Чарльз добавил: — Отдохни, Эрик.

— Я не…

— Дело _не в жалости_ , — прервал его Чарльз уже более жёстким тоном. — Дело в нашествии кайдзю. Это важнее, чем твоя боль, Эрик, и важнее, чем все наши личные проблемы. Тебе придётся справиться со своей злостью. Сегодня прилетит Марта Франклин. Тебе необходимо успокоиться, прежде чем вы начнёте нейроконтакт.

— Я буду готов, — отрезал Эрик.

— Если ты будешь в таком же состоянии, как перед началом нашего контакта, ты _не готов_.

— Тебе-то откуда знать, — прорычал Эрик. — Ты провалил нейроконтакт с _сестрой_. И больше ни с кем не устанавливал связь — тебе это было _не нужно_. Что ты можешь знать о дрифте?

— По-твоему, — сухо сказал Чарльз, — телепаты общаются обычными словами? Благодаря другим телепатам из Лимы я знаю о дрифте всё. А они знают всё о том, каково пилотировать егеря в одиночку.

Леншерр нахмурился, не желая признавать свою неправоту, но в конце концов прикусил губу и направился к стойке, с размаху воткнув посох на место. 

— Ты подумал над своими «альтернативными методами»? — мрачно спросил он. Чарльз чувствовал, как раздражение в нём борется с жаждой мести и проигрывает.

— Я думаю, что тебе трудно успешно пройти нейроконтакт, потому что ты не способен доверять, — честно признался Чарльз. Возможно, слишком честно: Леншерр закаменел. Он поспешно добавил: — А для нейроконтакта нужен уровень доверия, высокий даже по меркам обычного человека… 

— Ближе к сути.

— Суть в том, — Чарльз снова подавил раздражение, — что ты не доверяешь людям, но определённо доверяешь своим инструментам. Ты хорошо управляешься с посохом, и я почувствовал, как ты тянешься к Онслот Экзодусу, когда мы были в конн-поде. Так что я _предлагаю_ тебе попробовать узнать, каково это — владеть телепатией.

— И каким образом, — мрачно протянул Леншерр, хотя, кажется, немного заинтересовался, — у меня это получится?

— Нейросвязь. Как у Нейтана и Уэйда, — Чарльз постучал пальцем по виску. — Я дам тебе доступ к моим способностям. Между твоим запросом и откликом будет небольшая задержка, секунда или около того, но в целом телепатия будет в твоём распоряжении. Ты сможешь привыкнуть к наличию связи, ко мне — и к моим способностям.

— И по-твоему, это поможет успешно провести нейроконтакт?

— Может, да, а может, и нет. Никто никогда не пробовал. В конце концов, в программу в принципе обычно допускаются кадеты с высоким уровнем дрифт-совместимости, и телепаты быстро находят себе напарника. Но многие быстрее привыкают доверять инструменту, чем доверять другим. Мне кажется, стоит попытаться.

Леншерр медленно покачал головой.

— Не сработает.

— Ты не узнаешь, пока… — Чарльз оборвал себя на полуслове и вздохнул, когда Леншерр резко повернулся и вышел из зала. Покачав головой, он нагнулся за посохом и поставил его на стойку. Он умел ждать.

III.

В каком-то смысле нейроконтакт с Мартой Франклин провалился ещё хуже, чем с Ксавье, хотя в этот раз способности не вырвались из-под контроля и отключиться удалось аккуратно. Девушка не могла унять дрожь всё время, пока конн-под поднимался, а когда шлюз открылся, она нетвёрдо шагнула в коридор, и её вырвало. Зрелище было не из приятных. 

Её постоянный напарник, Джонни Галло, метнул на Эрика злобный взгляд, повстречавшись с ним у лифта, но Эрик не стал утруждать себя реакцией. Он не был уверен, что послужило причиной провала. Впрочем, это не имело никакого значения. Четыре из пятнадцати телепатов оказались абсолютно несовместимы с ним, и в голове неотвратимо звенели тихие слова Ксавье. Возможно, из-за своей травмы он вообще ни с кем не мог синхронизироваться.

В зале для тренировок никого не было, и Эрик сел на пол в углу, положив локти на колени, прислонился затылком к холодному металлу обшивки и закрыл глаза. Ему нравились тренировочные залы, нравилось _ощущать_ вокруг металл, пропитанный дисциплинированной жестокостью. Наверное, если бы он уснул здесь, он бы услышал, как гулко отдаются в затихшем разуме отзвуки давних поединков.

Он не знал, сколько времени уже провёл здесь, когда кто-то зашёл в зал и остановился на пороге. Судя по переплетениям металла на одежде незваного гостя — часы тонкой работы, явно дорогие, платиновая пряжка для ремня, медные пуговицы — это был Ксавье. Отчасти именно это в нём и раздражало Эрика с первого взгляда — он _насквозь_ _пропах_ давним богатством, привилегированностью обывателя, не считая того, что уникальные способности автоматически повышали его статус. У них не было ничего общего, и даже сочувствие Ксавье казалось отвратительным — что мог знать об истинной боли тот, кто родился в достатке и роскоши?

Игнорировать Ксавье, вероятно, было бесполезно: телепат скорее всего уже знал, что Эрик заметил его присутствие. И всё-таки Эрик демонстративно игнорировал его, пока Ксавье наконец не сказал мягко:

— В воспоминания провалилась Франклин, а не ты.

— Я знаю, — Эрик запоздало сжал зубы. Он не собирался отвечать.

— Я сказал маршалу Фьюри, что у неё не хватало ни способностей, ни навыков, чтобы полностью закрыться от…

— Неважно. Ничего не вышло, — резко прервал его Эрик.

— Я просто подумал, что ты…

— Если ты не собираешься сообщить ничего важного, уходи. 

— Завтра утром прибудет Джин Грей, — сухо сказал Ксавье. — Предупреждаю по-дружески: если заставишь _её_ плакать, можешь недосчитаться жизненно важных органов.

Эрик фыркнул. Конечно, он много слышал о маршале Логане и его знаменитом темпераменте берсерка. Это была одна из причин успеха Феникса Росомахи. 

— Вряд ли я виноват в том, что случилось в дрифте.

— К сожалению, в какой-то степени виноват, — возразил Ксавье с мягким упрёком. Этот тон раздражал. — То, что ты берёшь с собой в дрифт, влияет на успех калибровки. Нейроконтакт прервался по вине Франклин, но нельзя сказать, что ты был ни при чём.

Разозлившись, Эрик открыл глаза и в гневе уставился на него.

— Я _знаю_ , что у меня проблемы. Необязательно тыкать мне этим _в лицо_ при _каждом_ удобном случае.

— О, — Ксавье слабо улыбнулся. — Первый шаг к решению проблемы — признать, что она действительно есть.

Эрик очень постарался не стереть зубы в порошок, но потом он вспомнил, как Марта Франклин, почти ещё девочка, с побелевшим лицом и распахнутыми глазами упала на колени и тряслась от ужаса. 

— Марта Франклин, — медленно произнёс он наконец. — Что она увидела? Я не знаю. Я знаю, что она смотрела на… на воспоминания о Виннице. Но почему она так отреагировала? Она ведь видела и что похуже. Она год была вторым пилотом Рикошет Спайдера, разве нет?

— Я поговорил с ней, — тон Ксавье оставался раздражающе мягким, и Эрик подавил внезапный порыв встать и врезать ему по лицу. Он сжал кулаки. — Одно дело, когда сидишь в егере на высоте многоэтажного дома… К тому же дело было не столько в самом образе, сколько в его интенсивности. Боюсь, ты очень её расстроил, хотя она и считает, что должна извиниться.

— Передай, что это необязательно, — Эрик предпочёл бы по возможности не смотреть девушке в глаза. Она была так _напугана_.

Лицо Чарльза на минуту приняло отстранённое выражение, потом он кивнул.

— Она скоро улетает обратно в Лос-Анджелес. Она сказала, что желает удачи и всё равно просит прощения.

Эрик кивнул — ну а что он мог добавить — и почувствовал, что всё-таки немного успокаивается.

— Ты смотрел? В командном центре?

— Да, но издалека. Не хотел никому мешать. Я был с Нейтаном и Уэйдом.

— Что, вы теперь лучшие друзья? — он не сдержался, и фраза выскочила сама собой; поддёвка была жалкая, но Ксавье только наклонил голову и скупо улыбнулся.

— Кроме них, в Анкоридже больше нет пилотов. Странно, что _ты_ не попытался с ними хоть немного сблизиться.

Эрик фыркнул.

— Я разговаривал с Нейтаном.

— Пару раз перекинуться фразами на ходу — это не…

— _Тебе_ какое дело? Я слышал, что твоего егеря доставят в течение двух дней, — Эрик даже не пытался скрыть зависть. — Когда его привезут, сможешь от меня отстать. У тебя снова будет свой егерь.

— Четвертого поколения, — с нежностью пробормотал Ксавье. — Оснащён гипер-штурмовой винтовкой Гаусса. Двойная ионная пушка вместо плазменной.

— Предназначен для дальнего боя, — перевёл Эрик. — Ты прикрывал Феникса Росомаху?

Ксавье кивнул.

— Внешняя оболочка Мистик Церебро содержит отражающие полимеры и подключена ко второму пилоту через усилитель. Моя сестра может изменять внешность, — пояснил он, когда Эрик приподнял бровь. — Предполагалось, что её способность будет отвечать за маскировку нашего егеря.

— Он должен был превращаться в кайдзю? — предположение было настолько невероятным, что Ксавье рассмеялся.

— Нет-нет. Сливаться с окружающей обстановкой. Разработка Тони Старка, — он медленно покачал головой. — Последний раз, когда он работал над егерем, _не дожидаясь_ успешного нейроконтакта.

— Его не составило бы труда модифицировать, — усилители способностей давали егерям преимущество перед кайдзю, которые быстро эволюционировали. Именно поэтому чаще всего подбирались пилоты со способностями, пригодными для атаки — или хотя бы для эффективной защиты, как в случае Нины Турман. — Оставить тебя без второго пилота — _непростительное_ расточительство. Кадетов гораздо больше, чем телепатов.

— Да, — согласился Ксавье. С его лица не сходила раздражающе спокойная улыбка. — Но потребовалось бы вносить слишком затратные корректировки, к тому же мне понравилось управлять егерем в одиночку. А из тех пилотов, которых порекомендовал маршал Логан, очень многие оказались… неподходящими.

— У тебя нет инстинкта убийцы, — припомнил Эрик. Вероятно, Логан попытался это компенсировать.

Ксавье не обратил внимания на бестактность.

— Мне так говорят.

— Если ты отказался от его кандидатов, зачем возиться _со мной_?

— Я слышал, что твои способности встречаются ещё реже, чем мои, — в голосе Ксавье появились нотки лукавства. — Это интригует. И кроме того, — серьёзно добавил он, встретив мрачный взгляд Эрика, — я знаю, что у проекта «Натиск» есть какая-то тайная цель. Не могу побороть любопытство. Фьюри не стал бы вкладывать столько усилий и финансирования в обычного егеря, пусть даже и сверхмощного.

Эрика тоже посещала эта мысль, но он не задавал вопросов. Всё, что ему было нужно, — подключиться к этой огромной машине, подчинить себе её мощь. Его не волновали тайные цели Фьюри, если по пути к ним можно было убить несколько кайдзю.

— Если нейроконтакт с Джин Грей не удастся, — тихо сказал Эрик наконец, — возможно, стоит попробовать твои альтернативные методы.

Ксавье моргнул, а потом вдруг просиял такой широкой улыбкой, что Эрик почувствовал, как уголок его рта невольно дёрнулся в ответ. Шансы были невелики, но задача уже не казалась такой невероятной, как раньше.

3.0.

Чарльз почувствовал прикосновение разума Джин в ту же минуту, как вертолёт появился в поле зрения, и Нейтан рядом с ним слегка выпрямился. Значит, она поприветствовала их обоих — хотя, наверное, Нейтану не досталось такого заряда «рада-люблю-соскучилась», как Чарльзу. Как только вертолёт приземлился на обледеневший бетон, Джин выскочила из него — волосы полыхнули огнём, ещё ярче на фоне толстого чёрного пуховика — и с радостным возгласом бросилась Чарльзу в объятия. 

Обниматься было неудобно, поскольку они оба закутались по уши, спасаясь от пробирающего холода Морозильника, но Чарльз всё равно широко улыбался, похлопывая её по спине. Джин была гораздо моложе него — в этом году ей только исполнилось девятнадцать, — но на её счету было уже больше убитых кайдзю, чем у любого другого телепата.

Отчасти причина заключалась в том, что Джин была известна как первый телепат, успешно подключившийся к егерю. Но Чарльз считал, что заслуга по большей части принадлежала её напарнику. Маршал Логан выбрался из вертолёта, развернув широкие плечи, и белая пустошь за посадочной площадкой резко очертила угловатый контур его мужественного профиля, прежде чем он подошёл к встречающим и пожал руку Фьюри. Логан кивнул Чарльзу — его черты немного смягчились, когда он перевёл взгляд на Джин, — и направился вслед за Фьюри в шаттердом. Маршалы заговорили о чём-то, но слишком тихо, чтобы можно было их расслышать за воем ветра.

Нейтан похлопал Джин по плечу, и она широко улыбнулась. Он кивнул в ответ на что-то, не высказанное вслух, и последовал за маршалами. Уилсон, подмигнув им обоим, пошёл следом, и Джин несколько секунд смотрела ему в спину, а потом отвела Чарльза в сторону.

— У них постоянная связь, — констатировала она.

— Так и есть.

— Тебе не кажется, что это странно? — спросила она, ничуть не смущаясь.

Чарльз улыбнулся с некоторой долей снисходительности. Он вспомнил, как Джин, совсем ещё девочка, наслушалась сплетен и разыскала его в Оксфорде, надеясь, что он поможет ей научиться контролировать свои способности.

— Думаю, Нейтан так счастлив найти человека, с которым он может поддерживать стабильную связь, что не хочет отпускать его ни на минуту.

Джин скорчила гримаску.

— Бедняга, — наконец сказала она, и Чарльз понял по телепатическому импульсу, что она имеет в виду обоих пилотов. В ответ он спроецировал воспоминания о благодушии Уилсона и спокойствии Нейтана, и Джин расслабилась, пусть и неохотно. Она сжала его затянутую в перчатку ладонь своей, и они пошли к шаттердому, взявшись за руки. 

— Как тебе Анкоридж?

— Всё то же самое, что и в других шаттердомах.

— Я соскучилась, — призналась она с улыбкой, и Чарльз мимолётно вспомнил, как они поссорились несколько лет назад, когда к программе Егерей только начали привлекать телепатов. Он тогда сказал, что ей слишком мало лет; конечно, должны были быть другие способы сражаться с кайдзю — не настолько сомнительные и невероятные. Огромные боевые роботы на ядерном топливе, серьёзно? Она обозвала его трусливым эгоистом и улетела, забрав с собой Скотта.

Они помирились только через год, когда миру отчаянно требовалось больше телепатов. Чарльз со вздохом передал Ороро управление только-только возникшей школой и импровизированными спасательными командами мутантов и отправился в Академию Егерей. _Я соскучилась_ , сказала она, когда он приземлился в Лиме, а её разум кричал от радости. _Господи, как я по вам соскучилась, профессор_.

— Я тоже соскучился, Джин, — сказал он и улыбнулся в ответ. Толстые взрывоустойчивые двери надёжно отгородили их от холода, и, минуя охранников и команды техников, они направились к огромному ангару. Чарльз почувствовал её любопытство, направленное на Онслот Экзодус, и провёл её как можно ближе к огороженному доку, где работали инженеры. Почти все строительные леса уже убрали, и гладкий сияющий корпус Онслот Экзодуса возвышался над мостиками, поблёскивая серебром, а кое-где — красным и царственно-пурпурным.

Они были не единственными, кто восхищался зрелищем, — Леншерр подобрался при их появлении, бросил взгляд на переплетённые пальцы, затем на лицо Джин и коротко кивнул ей.

— Капитан.

— Джин, — поправила она, высвободив руку и протянув её Леншерру для пожатия. — А вы, видимо, Эрик Леншерр.

— Он самый, — ровно ответил он.

Чарльз почувствовал, что Джин становится некомфортно, и быстро вмешался:

— Похоже, Онслот Экзодус почти готов. 

— Устанавливают оружие.

При упоминании егеря — по всей видимости, _его_ егеря — Леншерр чуть расслабился.

— Расскажите про него, — подхватила Джин, заметив, что его тон смягчился. — Хотя бы то, что не засекречено.

Леншерр немного помолчал.

— Нейросвязь, — сказал он. — Экспериментальная модель. Почти весь интерфейс рассчитан на меня. Системы подключаются не к запястью и щиколотке, как обычно, — конн-связь практически полностью синхронизирует меня с егерем через усилитель.

Обычно пилоты подключались к егерю в три этапа — через конн-порты в шлеме, на запястье и на щиколотке, а общую синхронизацию обеспечивал спинной зажим. Конн-под Леншерра был оснащён гораздо сложнее, чем Чарльз когда-либо видел, — он с трудом мог представить себе назначение доброй половины затейливого оборудования. Ну конечно, он был сконструирован под человека, способного управлять металлом. Конн-под самого Чарльза по сравнению с этим казался детской игрушкой. 

— То есть, по сути, вы управляете егерем в одиночку, — Джин сдвинула брови. — И телепат вам нужен только для того, чтобы поддерживать дрифт и делить нагрузку на интерфейс.

— Да. 

Джин взглянула на Чарльза — они пришли к одинаковому выводу и слегка соприкоснулись разумами, чтобы в этом убедиться. Она тихо хмыкнула и, поскольку Леншерр выжидательно смотрел на неё, добавила:

— Интересно.

Леншерр едва заметно нахмурился, но затем кивнул и отошёл. Чарльз помог Джин забраться на перила и сам залез следом. Они сидели и болтали ногами. В 10:00 Джин предстояло попытаться установить нейроконтакт с Леншерром. Она выглядела достаточно весёлой, но, когда они снова соприкоснулись разумами, Чарльз ощутил её беспокойство.

 _У тебя выше уровень контроля, чем у Франклин_ , попытался он её успокоить.

 _Фрост меня предупреждала_ , немного неожиданно ответила Джин и поделилась с Чарльзом воспоминанием. Это было вторичное воспоминание — вероятно, принадлежащее Эмме Фрост; даже через нарастающий рокот затянувшего её дрифта он почувствовал глубинное эхо ярости и отчаяния Эрика. Содрогнувшись, Чарльз вернулся в реальность и увидел, что Джин мрачно смотрит на него.

 _Бедняга_ , сказала она наконец и взглянула на Онслот Экзодус.

Чарльз попытался сменить тему.

— Как дела у Скотта?

— Хорошо, — выражение лица Джин немного смягчилось. — Он хотел прилететь, но Логан сказал, что в этом нет необходимости. Он шлёт привет. Рейвен тоже.

Чарльз медленно кивнул. Он не стал спрашивать, удалось ли Джин разобраться в хитросплетении отношений между ней, маршалом Логаном и Скоттом Саммерсом, градус неловкости которых неуклонно возрастал. Технически ни способности Логана, ни способности Скотта не считались подходящими для егеря — в обоих случаях их нельзя было спроецировать через усилитель, — но боевые инстинкты Логана сослужили Фениксу Росомахе неплохую службу, судя по количеству убитых кайдзю. 

И кроме того, хоть Джин и смогла установить нейроконтакт со Скоттом, совместимость оказалась близка к критической отметке, и риск был слишком велик, чтобы допустить их к работе. Однажды, спустя два месяца после того, как Чарльз поступил в Академию Егерей в Лиме, Джин, взвинченная после ссоры, призналась, что дело было не в их характерах. Скотт от природы был не склонен к тому, чтобы делить контроль поровну. Логан, в свою очередь, с лёгкостью принимал и отдавал инициативу; в конн-поде его инстинкты срабатывали безукоризненно. 

Обычно, если пилотов егеря не связывали родственные узы, они становились любовниками. К этому располагала природа дрифта, и это очень осложняло Джин жизнь вне поля битвы. Иногда Чарльз за неё волновался. Он взглянул на Онслот Экзодус, а потом на свои руки. Ему было сложно представить Леншерра даже своим другом, не говоря уже о чём-то большем. Хоть он и был красив, его боль и гнев бурлили слишком близко к поверхности, чтобы рядом мог находиться телепат. 

— Ты можешь вернуться, — с сомнением произнесла Джин, вероятно, почувствовав тревогу Чарльза на периферии сознания. — Можно попросить Логана обменять тебя обратно на Риптайд Фрост.

Мысль была достаточно заманчивой, но Чарльз покачал головой.

— Что бы там Фьюри ни планировал с Онслот Экзодусом, это, скорее всего, перевернёт весь ход игры. Думаю, мне нужно остаться хотя бы на время подготовки.

— Завтра доставят Мистик Церебро, — кивнула Джин и улыбнулась, когда Чарльз моргнул. — Я хотела сделать тебе сюрприз и привезти его вместе с нами, но времени не хватало.

— Ценю твою заботу, — Чарльз погладил её по запястью, и да, это было сентиментально и даже немного суеверно, но он _действительно_ скучал по своему егерю. Иногда, когда у него бывало особенно антинаучное настроение, он верил в то, что егерь — продолжение его самого; в то, что когда он спит и видит сны, егерю тоже снятся сны, согласно популярной в Академии легенде.

Всё оставшееся время они сплетничали о других телепатах, а потом Фьюри по громкой связи приказал Джин подниматься к конн-поду. Она нервно улыбнулась Чарльзу, сжала его руку и соскользнула с перил.

IV.

На этот раз пострадавшим оказался Эрик, которого с вывихнутой рукой отправили в лазарет, и, несмотря на его гневные протесты, дальнейшие тесты на совместимость пришлось отложить.

Когда появился Ксавье, Джин всё ещё в слезах просила прощения, не обращая внимания на всё более прямолинейные попытки Эрика от неё отделаться. Ксавье рассеянно приобнял её за плечи. Они не любовники, решил Эрик, глядя, как Джин уткнулась в него со сдавленными рыданиями. Но их нельзя в полной мере назвать и друзьями — верно нечто среднее. Было некомфортно смотреть, как они соприкоснулись лбами и закрыли глаза, судя по всему, обмениваясь невербальными потоками образов. 

Их личная разновидность дрифта, подумал Эрик и отвёл взгляд, почувствовав укол зависти. Он повернулся, только когда Джин нерешительно тронула его за руку.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказала она. Её голос всё ещё дрожал, а глаза покраснели. — Мы с Логаном не можем надолго покидать Лиму.

— Разумеется.

— Эрик, мне правда очень жаль…

— С тобой всё в порядке, — оборвал её Эрик, устав от извинений. — Это главное. 

— Нет, я…

— Джин, — мягко вмешался Ксавье, и она со вздохом обняла себя за плечи, а затем кивнула, что-то пробормотала и выбежала из комнаты.

— Итак, — проворчал Эрик, — мне готовиться к тёплому разговору с маршалом Логаном?

Ксавье пару секунд молча смотрел на него, прежде чем вспомнил, о чём он, и криво улыбнулся.

— Пожалуй, всё-таки не в этом случае. 

— Телепат _и_ телекинетик, — нараспев произнёс Эрик. До того, как нейроконтакт оборвался, Джин успела выдрать его со своего места и швырнуть о стену конн-пода. — Так же, как и Саммерс. Как они…

— Судя по всему, нам лучше не знать, — сухо ответил Чарльз. Однажды он попытался удовлетворить своё любопытство и спросить у Джин, каково это, но она оказалась на удивление неразговорчива.

Эрик фыркнул и снова отвернулся.

— Это ты её вырубил?

Джин резко обмякла на платформе второго пилота, и бесновавшиеся вокруг неё обрывки кабелей и проводов упали на пол, будто обрезанные нити марионетки.

— Нейтан помог, — признался Ксавье. — Не волнуйся, мы были осторожны: она сама впустила нас, когда узнала. Полагаю, я тоже должен перед тобой извиниться. Я думал, что научил её большему.

Значит, он был наставником Джин. Её учителем. Это объясняло их отношения. Эрик едва уловимо расслабился.

— Эмму Фрост тоже затянуло в воспоминания, — сказал он наконец. — А она, по всем отзывам, _очень_ хороша.

Ксавье никак не выказал удивления — вероятно, он об этом уже слышал, мрачно подумал Эрик. Вероятно, сарафанное радио телепатов вовсю обсуждало его феерические провалы с нейроконтактами.

— Единственными, кого не затянуло, — добавил он, хотя Ксавье наверняка и так знал, — были Нейтан, который просто не смог поддерживать нейроконтакт достаточно долго, чтобы войти в дрифт… и ты.

— Пока что, — отозвался Ксавье, но всё-таки кивнул.

— Как ты думаешь, почему?

— Ну, — сказал Ксавье после секундного раздумья, — не могу говорить за Нейтана, но на свой счёт у меня есть кое-какие соображения. Мой уровень контроля чуть выше, чем у других, но это ладно. Думаю, я единственный так называемый «чистый» телепат в Тихоокеанском оборонном корпусе. У всех остальных есть какие-нибудь вторичные мутации. Возможно, это влияет.

Эрик покачал головой.

— Вряд ли дело во вторичных мутациях. Ты же намного сильнее остальных, разве не так? — иначе Фьюри не стал бы так уверенно называть Ксавье их «лучшим» шансом.

Впервые на памяти Эрика Ксавье явно смутился: он сцепил пальцы, вздохнул и сменил тему.

— В любом случае, пока тебя не признают пригодным для боя, попыток нейроконтактов больше не будет.

— Пустая трата времени, — прорычал Эрик. Он поговорит об этом с Фьюри.

— Ситуация с твоими… воспоминаниями, — осторожно заметил Ксавье, — уже достаточно сложная, и наличие физической боли только ещё больше затруднит…

— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Эрик и сжал кулаки, даже сквозь пелену обезболивающих почувствовав, как заныла рука. Он потратил пару секунд на то, чтобы подавить раздражение, и заметил, что взгляд Ксавье смягчился.

— Кроме того, завтра доставят моего егеря. Похоже, Фьюри очень ограничен во времени, но я могу прикрыть Домино Кейбл в случае боевой тревоги, если с твоей… проблемой к тому времени не разберутся.

Почему-то это замечание совсем выбило Эрика из колеи, и он сглотнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец и медленно выдохнул. — Но пока что, — неохотно добавил он, — можно попробовать твои методы. 

Ксавье ободряюще улыбнулся ему и аккуратно присел на край койки, сложив руки на коленях. Он опять был одет в гражданское, строго и аккуратно; Эрик смутно припомнил, что Логан называл его «Профессором». Да, он больше походил на учёного, чем на солдата: очередная жертва нашествия кайдзю, вырванная из привычного течения жизни. Неудивительно, что у Ксавье не было инстинкта убийцы.

— Ну? — спросил Эрик, поскольку Ксавье не спешил что-то делать.

— Связь уже на месте, — ответил он, к изумлению Эрика — тот ничего не почувствовал. — Попробуй мне что-нибудь сказать. Мысленно.

 _ПРИЁМ_ , осторожно подумал Эрик, и Ксавье рассмеялся.

_Слишком громко. Вот так. В зону моей досягаемости входит весь шаттердом, так что можешь связаться со мной в любой момент, где бы ты ни был._

Весь _шаттердом_? Эрик моргнул. Трудно было поверить, что Ксавье настолько могущественен. По нему не скажешь. 

— А ты не слышишь мои мысли?

— Пока ты этого не захочешь — нет. Кстати, — сухо добавил Ксавье, — хотя я буду тебе повиноваться, следует иметь в виду, что существует неписаное правило — телепаты уважают личное пространство окружающих. Обычно я ставлю ментальную защиту.

— Я понял, — в конце концов, Эрик и сам очень ценил личное пространство. — Что я могу… — _заставить тебя сделать_ , подумал он, но неловкая формулировка застряла в горле, а Ксавье прыснул, и Эрик понял, что тот всё равно услышал. Это оказалось не так неприятно, как он думал.

— Включи воображение, — Ксавье похлопал его по руке, затем поднялся и вышел из лазарета.

4.0.

На удивление, Леншерр провёл добрых полдня, не обращая внимания на связь, но потом, когда Чарльз сидел в своей комнате, читая одну из последних монографий по генетике, вышедшую в родном университете, к нему прилетел первый нерешительный запрос. Это была не сформулированная фраза, а скорее смутный образ, попытка поинтересоваться о ближайшем окружении, и, пока Эрик пытался облечь свой вопрос в слова, Чарльз потянулся к нему, установил его местоположение и бегло передал поверхностную информацию о разумах людей в соседних комнатах.

Это заняло меньше десяти секунд, и Чарльз вернулся к монографии, но потом засомневался. Он не был уверен, как человек, не привыкший к телепатии, отреагирует на первую ментальную перегрузку: когда его дар пробудился, это было достаточно травматичным опытом. Укоряя себя за невнимательность, он уже собрался подключиться к Эрику напрямую — но тут пришёл второй запрос, окрашенный мрачной сосредоточенностью. На этот раз в образе была только комната «перед» ним, и Чарльз, потратив секунду на то, чтобы сориентироваться, выбрал и передал несколько подхваченных поверхностных мыслей.

Леншерр стоял перед залом для тренировок, рассеянно отметил Чарльз и продолжил читать. Он думал, что дальше Леншерр попросит его о доступе в чей-нибудь разум, но тот, кажется, просто бродил по базе, время от времени посылая Чарльзу запросы. В конце концов Чарльз понял, что ему даже не нужно обращать на Леншерра особенного внимания — каждый раз он реагировал практически машинально, тут же отвечая на импульс. Он дочитал монографию, делая пометки, и начал набрасывать рецензию. 

Он продвинулся уже примерно на четверть, когда Леншерр снова прислал запрос, на этот раз любопытствуя, что делает сам Чарльз. Он позволил Леншерру посмотреть на мир его глазами и, поразмыслив секунду, добавил образ своих поверхностных мыслей.

 _Ты всё ещё преподаёшь?_ — с усилием сформулировал Леншерр.

 _Нет, но я всё ещё заведую кафедрой в Оксфорде_. Чарльз передал ему мыслеобраз, насыщенный воспоминаниями о грантах, исследованиях и оксфордской академической среде — так же, как если бы общался с Джин или Нейтаном. Леншерр тут же исчез, будто испугался, но прошло немного времени, и он вернулся — едва ощутимо присутствовал на периферии сознания Чарльза, считывая его поверхностные впечатления от монографии.

Когда Чарльз просто продолжил писать рецензию, не обращая на Леншерра внимания, тот как будто заметно… расслабился — другого слова было не подобрать; описывать телепатические переживания — непростая задача. Леншерр осматривался внутри его разума, изучал поверхностные мысли и образы-воспоминания о жизни, проведённой среди книжных полок, и сложно было сказать, не заглядывая в его собственное сознание, что он обо всём этом думал. Что ж, по крайней мере, сдерживать своё природное любопытство было неплохим упражнением для самоконтроля. 

И тут Леншерр послал ему вопросительный импульс, наполовину оформленный в слова, но больше похожий на мыслеобраз, как это было принято у телепатов; Чарльз с удовлетворением отметил, что он быстро учится. Он даже не ожидал, что Леншерр так быстро освоится с его даром. 

_…генетически, превосходство, мутанты?_

_Генетически отличаются_ , рассеянно поправил Чарльз, сопроводив ответ мягким укором и телепатическим подобием улыбки.

 _Более развитые_ , отозвался Леншерр и неожиданно послал ему мыслеобраз «Происхождения видов» Дарвина, заставив Чарльза невольно улыбнуться по-настоящему.

Он поделился в ответ воспоминанием об отрывке из вступления к своей диссертации, и Леншерр замолк, пока его осмысливал. Чарльз подумал о шахматах. Происходящее немного напоминало его любимую игру: они обменивались ходами, время было ограничено, и…

 _Ты играешь в шахматы?_ — спросил Леншерр с прежним любопытством, и, когда Чарльз откликнулся утвердительно-вопросительным импульсом — _да, а что?_ — он передал зрительный образ своей комнаты, где на столе, на стопке книг, покоился старый набор деревянных шахмат.

 _В любое время_ , ответил Чарльз, не скрывая удовольствия. Леншерр отдёрнулся, как ошпаренный. Выждав несколько ударов сердца, Чарльз вздохнул и снова вернулся к монографии. Терпение. Начало было положено.

V.

У Эрика ушло три дня на то, чтобы научиться отгораживаться от моря полуоформленных мыслей и переживаний, заглушающих друг друга, которое захлёстывало его каждый раз, когда он посылал запрос об очередном помещении. Он не представлял, как телепаты с этим справляются — всё равно что _постоянно_ находиться в дрифте — и помимо воли начинал испытывать чуть больше уважения к Ксавье и остальным.

Он поделился с Ксавье этим впечатлением — пусть и завуалированно, — пока они играли в шахматы, сидя в углу столовой, и тот рассмеялся.

— В детстве мне было тяжело, — признал Ксавье, склонившись над доской. Он прижал ладони к щекам, а локти поставил на стол. Профессор выглядел почти мальчишкой — лицо сияло воодушевлением, он будто помолодел, и Эрик, смутившись, перевёл взгляд на доску. Вроде бы он выигрывал, но нельзя было расслабляться.

— По крайней мере, тебя не отправили к психиатру, — Ксавье не ответил, и Эрик поднял взгляд. — Или?..

— Я не стал скрывать свой дар от родителей. Я был очень наивным, — улыбка почти исчезла с его лица, и губы сжались в тонкую линию. — Да, без психиатра не обошлось. И психиатры были, и лекарства, пока я не научился лгать и контролировать себя.

В Эрике поднялась волна гнева, и он подавил её, делая ход конём. Повреждённая рука пульсировала болью, но он только сжал зубы. Физическая боль — просто досадная помеха, которую можно игнорировать.

— Нехорошо вышло.

— О да, — Чарльз поджал губы и передвинул слона, угрожая пешке. — Но не так плохо, как могло бы. Джин, например, вообще положили в психиатрическую лечебницу, и условия там были ужасные. Она сбежала и несколько месяцев жила без крыши над головой, пока не подслушала, как… мой друг говорил о моей… Я хотел открыть школу, — объяснил Ксавье. — Для таких, как мы. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то ещё пострадал из-за недопонимания, особенно дети.

— Ты обучал Джин.

— Да. Её и ещё нескольких. Я собирался перебазировать наше маленькое предприятие в родовое поместье в Вестчестере. 

— А потом явились кайдзю?

— Да. Когда они вышли на берег в Лондоне… — Ксавье замолчал на мгновение и вздохнул. — Мы ничего не могли сделать. У меня была безумная идея, что если мы с учениками объединим силы, то, может быть, все вместе сможем справиться. Но кайдзю не поддавались телепатии и были слишком большими. В тот день я потерял нескольких учеников.

Эрик пододвинул пешку — подстраховать ту, которой угрожала опасность.

— Но ты не сразу присоединился к программе егерей? — когда Ксавье приподнял бровь, Эрик добавил с лёгким раздражением: — На твоём счету слишком мало убийств для ветерана, к тому же я бы о тебе знал.

— А, — Ксавье усмехнулся, и снисходительность в его тоне должна была бесить — но не бесила. Эрик задумался, было ли это побочным эффектом той… того, что они делали, как бы это ни называлось. Он начал привыкать к ужимкам Ксавье, хотя они его всё ещё раздражали. — Нет, я полагал, что правительство справляется и так, и что людям со способностями, вроде нас, стоит бросить силы на спасательные операции и эвакуацию. В конце концов, правительство не слишком плотно этим занималось. 

— Лучшая защита, — заметил Эрик, — это нападение.

— Мой высший приоритет — жизнь, — отпарировал Ксавье и тихо добавил, когда Эрик медленно покачал головой: — Ты видел смерть, Эрик — господи, ты видел её так много. И я тоже. Но разница между нами в том, что ты имел дело со смертью только в пределах собственного восприятия. Ты не знаешь, каково это — ощутить смерть другого человека всем своим существом, как свою. 

Эрик поёжился. Он кое-что об этом слышал. Телепат Тран Кой Манн, управлявший одним из первых егерей, был убит нейронным ударом кайдзю во время дрифта, и на его сестру-близнеца Кси’Ан это произвело сокрушительное воздействие. Ходили слухи, что она и поныне страдала раздвоением личности, считая себя своим братом, — в момент его смерти их переплетённые сознания понесли необратимый ущерб. 

— Как ты с этим справляешься?

— Я нахожу причины жить дальше, — Ксавье снова передвинул слона, угрожая другой пешке. — Людей, ради которых стоит жить. Скоро наступит конец света, — добавил он, когда Эрик не ответил. — В причинах нет недостатка.

— Другие сочли бы это бессмысленным.

— Нет ничего бессмысленного, пока есть надежда, — Ксавье улыбнулся с теплотой, на которую Эрик не знал, как реагировать. — И ты это понимаешь, иначе тебя бы здесь не было.

— Я понимаю месть, — возразил Эрик, раздражённый его предположениями. — Даже если скоро конец света, я хочу прихватить с собой в ад хотя бы одного из этих монстров.

— О, друг мой, — вздохнул Ксавье, — если бы у тебя не было той способности, которая…

— Которая у меня есть, — прервал его Эрик, стараясь унять злость. — Так что Академии нет дела до того, почему я готов драться, пока я _готов_ драться.

— Правило, запрещающее принимать в Академию людей, одержимых жаждой мести, существует не просто так.

— И я об этом знаю. 

— Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, — Ксавье пару секунд смотрел на доску, а потом снова поднял взгляд на него и вытянул вперёд руку, слегка согнув пальцы, будто не решаясь коснуться. — Можно?..

Эрик настороженно уставился на него, но кивнул.

— Что ты…

Он потерял дар речи. Он увидел бесконечный поток образов, круговорот ощущений, воспоминаний и смутных мыслей, но был спокоен: он уже входил в дрифт со своей сестрой, а до этого — до того, как всё это началось, — он примерно так всегда и общался с теми, кто разделял его дар. Он уверенно держался в ментальном пространстве дрифта и закрепил на Эрике (Эрике?) якорь с лёгкостью, пришедшей благодаря чужому опыту — мыслеобразам всех телепатов, с разумами которых он (Чарльз?) соприкасался.

На какую-то секунду — всего один удар сердца — он подумал, что этого хватит, но затем его сбила с ног и оглушила беспощадная волна ненависти-гнева-отчаяния-горя-жажды убийства, и он на мгновение _потерял_ контроль; он тут же вернул якорь на место, но было поздно — Эрик сопротивлялся, отталкивал его, Фьюри что-то кричал, и он _пытался_ повиноваться, но было слишком много ярости, слишком много боли, он вот-вот сам провалится в воспоминания, несмотря на весь опыт и самоконтроль, и…

— Довольно, — выдохнул Эрик, не Чарльз, _больше_ -не-Чарльз, и Ксавье-Чарльз-Ксавье мягко улыбнулся ему с другой стороны доски. Фигуры рассыпались, и он не помнил, как это случилось; несколько кадетов в дальнем углу столовой в ужасе уставились на них и поспешили прочь, когда он наградил их мрачным взглядом.

Чарльз называл эту разновидность телепатической связи мыслеобразом. По мнению Эрика, общаться вот так было чистым безумием, и, кажется, он подумал это слишком громко — Чарльз невесело усмехнулся. 

— В общем, сам видишь.

Эрик видел — господи, только теперь он понял — но представить не мог, как…

— Нельзя починить человека за две недели.

— Ты не сломан.

Эрик без улыбки уставился на Чарльза, и через пару секунд с лица того сползла вечная усмешка, и он со вздохом поднялся, начав собирать разбросанные фигурки. Чужое присутствие внезапно сделалось для Эрика невыносимо; он встал и, не говоря ни слова, вышел из столовой, до боли стиснув зубы.

5.0.

Возможно, делиться тем мыслеобразом было ошибкой: Эрик намеренно избегал Чарльза весь последующий день, и Чарльз потратил его на то, чтобы спокойно дописать рецензию и отправить её коллеге, а потом пошёл в зал для тренировок и уселся в углу, наблюдая за спаррингом Нейтана и Уилсона.

Если не принимать во внимание способности и нейросвязь, Уилсон дрался намного лучше — у него было преимущество по скорости, ловкости и невероятной инстинктивной жажде крови. Впрочем, из-за их постоянной связи спарринг больше походил на танец — партнёры безошибочно предугадывали движения друг друга, игнорируя каждый ложный выпад, парируя вовремя каждый удар. Чарльз не совсем понимал, в чём был смысл, но Нейтан улыбался краешком губ, а Уилсон…

— Почти попался, старик, — Уилсон нырнул под выпад и отпрыгнул на безопасное расстояние, упираясь ладонью в мат. Посох описал дугу за его спиной, и он перехватил его другой рукой — Уилсон одинаково хорошо владел обеими. Он подмигнул Чарльзу и насмешливо поманил к себе Нейтана. — Хочешь взять тайм-аут? Перевести дух?

Нейтан вопросительно взглянул на Чарльза, но тот с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Я не в настроении для увечий.

— Ойй, ты дрался с немцем и обошёлся без единой царапинки, — Уилсон покачался на пятках. — Давай- _давай_. Нейтану явно нужна передышка.

— Я с удовольствием сражусь с тобой за партией в шахматы, — сказал Чарльз и рассмеялся, когда Нейт фыркнул, а Уилсон закатил глаза.

— Я _не люблю_ шахматы. Им не хватает жестокости. Даже в версии Гарри Поттера. Ты смотрел Гарри Поттера? — в голосе Уилсона всегда появлялись нотки безумия, когда он был охвачен жаждой крови, и это резко контрастировало со стальным спокойствием Нейтана. — Если нет, а Нейт тоже вроде бы не смотрел, нам стоит устроить киноклуб. Попкорн приготовим сами.

— К сожалению… — начал Чарльз и нахмурился, когда его прервало завывание сирены. Он быстро связался с Фьюри, который привык работать с телепатами, — тот спроецировал образ камеры пилотов, и Чарльз, послав подтверждение, отключился. 

Нейтан, судя по всему, сделал то же самое: он уже подхватил на лету посох Уилсона и поставил вместе со своим на стойку.

— Наш выход, — тихо сказал он, прищурившись. 

— Часы боевой тревоги ещё никогда не ошибались, — должно быть, у Рида Ричардса случился сердечный приступ или он увлёкся очередным научным открытием. Или и то и другое одновременно — от эксцентричного учёного всего можно было ожидать.

— Всё бывает первый раз, — Уилсон совсем не выглядел взволнованным; он широко, хищно оскалился. — Мистик Церебро уже на месте. 

— Дальний бой, — уточнил Чарльз, прежде чем Уилсон успел задать вопрос вслух.

— Прикрывай нам спину и, эм…

— Он умеет подчиняться приказам. Профессор Ксавье нас прикроет, — вмешался Нейтан. — Мы уже обсудили предполагаемую дислокацию. Он знает, что делать.

— Ну ладно, не буду лезть в ваш клуб хиппи-телепатов, — насмешливо произнёс Уилсон, а Нейтан почти машинально притянул его к себе. Чарльз деликатно отвёл взгляд, пока они целовались, голодно и жадно — Уилсон крепко вцепился в широкие плечи Нейтана, а потом, ухмыляясь, чуть ли не вприпрыжку выбежал из зала для тренировок, опьянённый жаждой убийства.

Чарльз подавил желание поёжиться, но Нейтан успокаивающе дотронулся до его запястья неожиданно холодными пальцами; соприкоснувшись разумами, они за пару мгновений обсудили стратегию, тактику и иерархию, а затем, крепко пожав друг другу руки, направились наверх.

На удивление, Эрик уже ждал у лифтов, которые должны были доставить их в камеру пилотов, и Нейтан кивнул ему, прежде чем отправиться догонять Уилсона. Чарльзу не нужно было использовать телепатию, чтобы почувствовать смятение Эрика, и он ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Твоё время ещё придёт.

— Я… — Эрик замялся и отвёл взгляд, стиснув зубы. — Позволь мне остаться — и посмотреть. Пока ты будешь там. Я не буду тебя отвлекать.

— Конечно, смотри на здоровье, — Чарльз позволил нерешительному прикосновению укрепиться в его разуме. 

— Я был… — снова начал Эрик, осёкся и резко пробормотал: — Удачи.

— Спасибо, Эрик, — повинуясь порыву, Чарльз сжал его руку, тёплую и мозолистую, и Эрик озадаченно моргнул, но потом ответил на пожатие.

Чарльз думал об этом мимолётном ощущении тепла на пальцах всё время, пока одевался. Оставшись в конн-поде, он медленно выдохнул, заняв место пилота, и закрыл глаза, пока нейрогель заполнял его шлем, а к запястьям и щиколоткам подключались кабели. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как конн-под встал на место, когда дисплеи ожили, а его самого захлестнула волна ментальных импульсов, огромная, массивная, нечеловеческая мыслеформа, которую Чарльз считал сознанием Мистик Церебро, — она подключилась к нему, тоже заняв своё место. 

Присутствие Эрика едва заметно ощущалось на периферии его сознания, и он аккуратно отгородил его щитами. Земля ушла из-под его — егеря — ног, и транспортные вертолёты вынесли Мистик Церебро наружу, в леденящий холод.

В вечернем сумраке вырисовывался огромный силуэт Домино Кейбла, подсвеченный вертолётами, хвостовыми огнями и багряно-алым отблеском ядерного реактора. Чарльз на секунду засмотрелся, но Фьюри уже говорил с ними из командного центра.

— Категория неизвестна. Рядом с разломом наблюдается активность, но мы не можем определить её источник. На радаре что-то движется к побережью, предполагаемое место выхода на берег — Ванкувер.

— Как эти гигантские инопланетные ящерицы смеют атаковать мою страну! — возмутился Уилсон по рации с наигранным ужасом, и Чарльз невольно рассмеялся.

— Уилсон, твою мать, не засоряй эфир, — рявкнул Фьюри. — Ксавье, соберись.

Уилсон всё-таки бесстрашно выкрикнул ещё раз: «За блинчики с кленовым сиропом!», и по раздавшемуся в ответ рычанию Фьюри стало ясно, что, если они не заткнутся, кому-то изобретательно оторвут голову — тогда он наконец замолчал. Судя по показаниям радара на дисплее, они уже были в открытом море, и Чарльз сделал глубокий вдох, когда вертолёты отстыковались. 

На мгновение у него возникло ощущение невесомости, а затем Мистик Церебро тяжело приземлился на дно моря. Гулкий рокот охладителей вибрацией отдавался в костях. Он —егерь — сделал шаг, выпрямляясь, и после секундного размышления Чарльз вызвал систему наведения, сканируя тёмные воды. Слева, на границе его — егеря — поля зрения, Домино Кейбл занимал боевую позицию — даже на таком расстоянии было видно, как у его правого локтя мерцает голубым сиянием плазменная пушка.

— Приготовиться! — рявкнул Фьюри по рации. — Домино Кейбл, на три часа. 

— Приближается к… — Мария Хилл осеклась и вскрикнула. — Берегись! Берегись!

Наверное, только мгновенная реакция Уилсона спасла Домино Кейбл от стремительной гибели ещё до начала битвы. Причудливо блестящее тело кайдзю вырвалось из тёмных волн, изогнувшись дугой, и длинный зазубренный рог на его голове промахнулся мимо Домино Кейбла на какие-то дюймы. Чарльз попытался зафиксировать цель, но кайдзю двигался слишком быстро, ускользнув обратно в глубину, прежде чем Домино Кейбл смог ухватить его за хвост. 

— Четвёртая категория, — сказал Фьюри. — Марлин. Домино Кейбл, на шесть часов. 

Домино Кейбл взревел двигателями. На этот раз, лишь чуть-чуть сдвинувшись в сторону, он схватил нападавшего кайдзю за передние лапы и спинной шип и тяжёлым броском повалил его на дно. Кайдзю рванулся вверх, издав пронзительный вой, и задёргался так яростно, что хватка Домино Кейбла дрогнула; он высвободил хвост и хлестнул по ногам егеря — и тот упал на колени.

Всю эту информацию Чарльз получал извне, через поток данных с усовершенствованных визоров Мистик Церебро. Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, наводя на цель винтовку Гаусса, надёжно закреплённую на его — егеря — левом плече. По телу гулко прошлась отдача, и на секунду он увидел, как снаряд штопором ввинтился в воздух, оставляя за собой синеватый след, а потом впился в спину кайдзю. Монстр взвыл и дёрнулся прочь от Домино Кейбла, уползая в глубину. За ним на воде разливались пятна ярко-голубой крови.

Он промахнулся мимо позвоночника, но позволил Домино Кейблу выиграть необходимое время — егерь поднялся и взмахнул левой рукой; на фоне далёких огней Ванкувера блеснул серебристый металл. Меч из адамантиевого сплава, изобретение Тони Старка, с лёгкостью позволял вспороть шкуру кайдзю, но требовал долгого и дорогостоящего ремонта в случае повреждений. Крайняя мера.

 _Профессор_ , вспыхнуло в его сознании предостережение Нейтана, и в ту же секунду Фьюри рявкнул:

— Ксавье, на три часа!

Чарльз развернулся, активируя ионную пушку, — из волн на него выскочил кайдзю; заряд скользнул ему по боку, сбив с направления, но не причинив особого вреда; монстр только взвыл и извернулся, он был слишком близко…

Домино Кейбл обрушился на кайдзю всей своей многотонной тяжестью, глубоко вонзив адамантиевый клинок, и пригвоздил его к месту, активируя плазменную пушку — её сердцевина замерцала ярко-голубым, собирая смертельный заряд. Кайдзю издал пронзительный вопль, свернулся клубком, а потом изогнул змеевидное тело, будто прицеливаясь всем позвоночником — и Ксавье _понял_ , понял, ещё не осознавая… 

_Нейтан-Уэйд-берегитесь!_ — яростно спроецировал он, но из-за меча Домино Кейбл был прикован к месту так же, как и кайдзю, и шипы на позвоночнике монстра впились в корпус егеря с ног до головы — к счастью, он не попал по конн-поду. Кайдзю отдёрнулся, снова извернулся, избавившись от меча, и, победоносно взревев, приготовился к новой атаке.

Мистик Церебро не был предназначен для ближнего боя, но ему оставалось либо вмешаться, либо оставить Нейтана и Уилсона погибать. Активируя ионную пушку, он — егерь — ринулся на кайдзю и сокрушил его челюсти мощным ударом кулака — тот взвыл и дёрнулся, но Чарльз перехватил его за шею, оттащил бьющееся в конвульсиях тело подальше от Домино Кейбла, упавшего на колени, и крепко держал, пока в ионной пушке собирался заряд — уже почти смертельный. 

Пасть кайдзю просияла ослепительной синей вспышкой, и Чарльз изумлённо моргнул. Он попытался отступить, но тело не повиновалось, зажатое в тисках фиксаторов, — и с нахлынувшей паникой он осознал, что в конн-поде темно и тихо, дисплеи отключились, Фьюри не слышно, и…

 _Электромагнитный импульс_ , — мысли Эрика, тоже окрашенные паникой, были едва слышны. Чарльз снова моргнул — из-за резко прерванного дрифта кружилась голова. Кайдзю был близко, слишком близко; раздался ужасающий скрежет металла, и через смотровое стекло Чарльз увидел, как что-то упало в море. Боги, это была винтовка Гаусса. По стеклу и корпусу конн-пода заскрипели когти, но Тони Старк поработал на славу — монстр не мог ни выковырять конн-под, ни проломить двойное пуленепробиваемое стекло. 

Затем мир резко накренился, и к горлу подступила тошнота: теперь он видел волны, находясь на высоте колена кайдзю — так близко, что мог разглядеть пенные гребни. Он тащит Мистик Церебро на глубину, в ужасе понял Чарльз. Он хочет его утопить.

Чарльз лихорадочно принялся отсоединять провода вручную, стащив шлем — вне дрифта заполнявший его нейрогель только мешал видеть. С фиксатором на щиколотке всегда было сложно справиться; он освободил одну ногу, потом вторую — тут конн-под накренился снова, Чарльз потерял равновесие и вскрикнул, тяжело ударившись о смотровое стекло. Под ним колыхалась тёмная вода, и он отполз от стекла, пытаясь дотянуться до панели ручного управления.

Рассчитывать на катапультирование не приходилось — оно запускалось автоматически, — но может быть, если он сможет добраться до люка, получится выплыть, может быть, кайдзю его даже не заметит, он слишком маленький… 

Капсула снова сотряслась, и он ударился о стену так сильно, что потерял сознание. Когда он очнулся и ощупал висок, стараясь выпрямиться, по пальцам заструилась кровь.

Через стекло что-то виднелось — это было морское дно. Нигде не было признаков движения. На конн-под обрушился новый удар, вибрацией раскатившись по корпусу, и за ним ничего не последовало. Чарльз вслепую попытался дотянуться до Нейтана, кого угодно, хоть кого-нибудь…

 _Держись_ , ответил Нейтан. _Мы идём._

Чарльз послал вопросительный импульс, и на этот раз откликнулся Уилсон, связанный с Нейтаном в единое целое. _Мы ещё скрипим, проф. Нейт, на шесть часов!_

Он отстранился, не желая их отвлекать, и попытался встать — но легче было просто лежать и ждать. Воздуха должно было хватить ещё на час, а ему хотелось спать, очень хотелось. От потери крови, машинально отметил он.

Спустя секунду — или спустя целую вечность — вокруг раздался скрежет, как будто кто-то выдирал фиксаторы, и он грузно перекатился по полу, когда конн-под поднялся из воды и наконец замер в ночном воздухе. Вдали тускло мерцали огни Ванкувера, у побережья скрючились два тёмных силуэта, и, перевернувшись на спину, Чарльз сквозь стекло увидел Эрика.

Эрик парил на небольшой металлической пластине, удерживая конн-под в воздухе; он вытянул руку, весь окаменев от напряжения, и что-то кричал — слова отдавались гулким эхом в голове Чарльза, но сосредоточиться было слишком тяжело, и кроме того, похоже, теперь он был в безопасности. Теперь можно было сдаться сну.

VI.

Домино Кейбл был серьезно поврежден — на лесах развила бурную деятельность ремонтная бригада, но ущерб казался непоправимым. В броне остались зияющие дыры от позвоночных шипов, адамантиевый меч всё ещё обильно покрывали потёки крови кайдзю, кусок огромной руки ниже локтевого сустава попросту был оторван, а на его месте торчали спутанные провода и груда покореженного металла.

Кайдзю удалось остановить в каких-то метрах от берега. Уэйд Уилсон потерял сознание, когда кайдзю оторвал егерю руку с мечом: его накрыло болевым шоком от отдачи, несмотря на все усилия Саммерса, и тому пришлось добивать кайдзю, удерживая нейромост в одиночку, — ему едва хватило сил, чтобы раскроить монстру череп.

 _В итоге_ , подумал Эрик, наблюдая за ремонтом, _все кончилось катастрофой._

 _Никто не умер_ , раздался в его голове вежливый, но настойчивый голос Саммерса, и, подняв глаза, Эрик увидел, как тот выходит из-за угла коридора, ведущего к лифтам. Наверное, часы посещений закончились; Саммерс скривил губы, как будто услышав эту мысль.

— Уилсон все еще не вернулся в строй.

Из-за критического сбоя в системе Уилсону чуть не сломало лодыжку фиксатором; если бы Саммерс не владел ещё и телекинезом и, почувствовав импульс боли в разуме Уилсона, не разорвал хватку фиксатора, Уилсон, возможно, потерял бы ногу.

Саммерс кивнул. Его лицо ничего не выражало.

— Ты покинул шаттердом.

Эрик хмуро взглянул на него. Он не заходил в командный центр — к тому времени, как он оторвал металлическую пластину и вылетел во тьму, Фьюри уже не смог бы его остановить. Кайдзю был ещё жив, это было самоубийственно, но… 

— Я почувствовал… — попытался он объяснить и поёжился. — Чарльза. Кажется, он бы вот-вот умер. Я почувствовал… давление его разума, это было…

Саммерс кивнул.

— Мы бы не вытащили его вовремя, даже если бы Уэйда не выбросило из дрифта.

— Знаю.

Было жутко думать, как близок был Чарльз к тому, чтобы задохнуться: тяжёлое, страшное, мутное знание свернулось у него в животе. Он не помнил, когда ему стало не всё равно, что случится с Чарльзом. Прошло ведь всего несколько дней.

— Спасибо, — начал Саммерс c ужасающе торжественной интонацией. — Ты и понятия не имеешь, как…

— Оставь.

Эрику не хотелось выслушивать слова благодарности — вся эта ситуация обескураживала его, выбивала из колеи: Чарльз всё ещё лежал в интенсивной терапии, Уилсон тоже, с часами боевой тревоги творилась какая-то чертовщина, два егеря вышли из строя, а своим он пока не мог управлять.

— Тони Старк летит сюда, — уже спокойно сообщил Саммерс. — Он займется восстановлением Мистик Церебро.

Это совершенно не добавляло ему уверенности. Эрик нахмурился. Ему не нравилось даже думать о том, что Чарльз, чопорный Чарльз, у которого начисто отсутствуют боевые инстинкты, снова окажется один в егере, пусть даже и не будет лезть в гущу схватки. Сама мысль казалась неправильной. Однако он коротко кивнул, решив не озвучивать свои сомнения. Саммерс, вероятно, всё равно услышал, но вида не показал.

— Этот кайдзю каким-то образом развил способность атаковать электромагнитным импульсом, — голос Саммерса смягчился. — Иначе Мистик Церебро не получил бы таких повреждений.

Эрик совсем не был в этом уверен, но чуть кивнул в ответ, немного расслабившись.

— Кайдзю постоянно эволюционируют. Ошибка с позвоночными шипами была вашей.

Если бы Домино Кейбл не попал в ловушку из туши кайдзю и собственного меча, если бы он не получил такие повреждения, Чарльзу бы не пришлось самому вмешиваться в драку, он бы…

— Да, — Саммерс кивнул, бессознательно потянувшись рукой к лицу, чтобы прикоснуться к уродливому, плохо зажившему шраму, который пересекал правый глаз (старое воспоминание об одном кайдзю). Эрик заметил, что он делал так каждый раз, когда вспоминал что-то неприятное. — На поле боя всё не так, как в симуляторах.

Упрёк в голосе Саммерса прозвучал мягко, почти незаметно, но Эрик всё равно его услышал и перевёл взгляд на повреждённый корпус Домино Кейбла. Система управления в егерях третьего поколения была аналоговой, так что на Домино Кейбл электромагнитный импульс не подействовал, но, судя по виду, на восстановление всё равно должны были уйти недели. Отвлекшись, он понял, что автоматически потянулся к Чарльзу, но ответа не получил — Чарльз ещё спал.

— Фьюри вызвал на завтра ещё одного телепата, — сказал Эрик, видя, что Саммерс пока не собирается уходить. — Ты её знаешь?

— Элизабет Бреддок, — кивнул Саммерс. — С ней второй пилот, ее брат-близнец Брайан Бреддок. Они из Гонконга, пилотируют Британник Псайлок, третье поколение.

— Это я знаю, — заметил Эрик, стараясь скрыть раздражение. — Я имел в виду — вы знакомы лично?

— Я как-то был в Гонконгской Академии Егерей, — в голосе Саммерса проскользнуло напряжение, а рука дёрнулась, как будто собираясь снова потянуться к шраму. — Она немного старше Джин Грей. Тоже телекинетик, — добавил он, — но не такой сильный.

Значит, на горизонте появился ещё один шанс вывихнуть плечо, мрачно подумал Эрик. Великолепно.

— Я буду следить за ней внимательнее, чем за Джин, — предложил Саммерс, видимо, уловив его мысли. — И Чарльз к тому времени должен достаточно оправиться, чтобы помочь.

— Чарльзу нужно отдыхать.

— Ты не представляешь, каким он бывает упрямым, — Саммерс, кажется, повеселел. — Иди сам отдохни немного, — добавил он и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Эрик пару секунд бессмысленно сверлил взглядом его спину, потом стиснул зубы и направился в тренировочный зал. Немного насилия должно вернуть ему душевный покой.

На удивление — а может, и нет, — в зале не было никого, кроме Фьюри, который выглядел так, словно ждал его прихода. Маршал казался уставшим и помрачневшим, и Эрик выпрямился, отдавая честь.

— Сэр.

— Вольно, — Фьюри провёл рукой по лицу. — Потрудись объяснить, почему ты выскочил в разгар К-явления и вмешался, Леншерр?

О. Значит, переходим сразу к сути.

— Ксавье вот-вот бы погиб. 

— И каким образом ты получил об этом сведения? Тебя не было в командном центре.

— Телепатическая связь, — признался Эрик. — Я наблюдал за боем.

Он неловко объяснил про «эксперимент» Чарльза и про то, что они делали с его даром, но умолчал о том, как Чарльз поделился с ним воспоминаниями о дрифте.

— Хм.

Фьюри как будто не удивился: возможно, ему уже рассказал Чарльз. Эрик быстро подавил лёгкий зуд иррационального раздражения, возникшего при этой мысли. Чарльз ведь не говорил, что его «альтернативные методы» останутся только между ними. В конце концов, на самом деле он старался не ради Эрика. Чарльз даже не считал, что Эрика стоило допускать в Академию Егерей…

— Тем не менее, — резко добавил Фьюри. — Уставы всех шаттердомов предписывают держаться подальше от егерей в разгаре боя, чёрт возьми.

— При всём уважении, сэр, Мистик Церебро уже не участвовал в битве, когда…

— А что бы случилось, если бы Домино Кейбл не смог подняться и уничтожить того кайдзю, а? Ты бы остался там один, — прорычал Фьюри. — И весь год упорной работы был бы похерен, если бы ты там умер. Ты представляешь большую ценность, чем любой из егерей, и, помоги мне Господь, чем любой из их пилотов.

— Был бы я более полезен, — Эрик с трудом сдерживался, — чем телепат, у которого самая высокая вероятность успешно наладить со мной нейронную связь?

— Ксавье уже попытался и не смог, — напомнил Фьюри, прищурившись.

— Я думаю, его методы могут сработать.

— А я думаю, что у нас ещё осталось две трети от всех телепатов в мире, с которыми можно поработать, и было бы здорово, если бы с одним из них сложился нормальный дрифт без всей этой херни со «связями» и «импульсами», — отрезал Фьюри, но вспышка гнева быстро прошла, и он снова устало ссутулился: — Слушай, сынок. Я знаю, что ты хотел как лучше. Но здесь не твоя личная война. Ты — солдат, один из многих. А солдаты выполняют приказы.

Эрик проглотил возражения и коротко кивнул.

— Понял, сэр.

— Хорошо. Иди поспи немного. Скоро сюда прибудет Бреддок, попробуешь наладить с ней контакт.

— У вас в голосе не чувствуется уверенности, сэр.

— Я очень много вкладываю в Онслот Экзодус, — устало сказал Фьюри. — Но мне становится чертовски трудно сохранять оптимизм. 

6.0.

Элизабет Бреддок оказалась строгой, тихой девушкой, которая очень вежливо себя вела, пока чуть не заколола Эрика психическим ножом. После этого обстановка в конн-поде немного накалилась, а Фьюри чуть не хватил удар, но, к счастью, никто не пострадал. Эрик отказался что-либо комментировать, пока освобождался из ремней. Элизабет пришлось вколоть успокоительное, и за неё извинялся её брат-близнец, покрасневший и расстроенный.

— Она никогда так не реагировала, — твердил Брайан Бреддок, запустив руку в свои густые светлые волосы. — Мне очень жаль.

— Оставьте, — коротко ответил Эрик, которому не терпелось освободиться из рук медиков: он раздраженно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. — Я не ранен. Выпишите заключение, что я здоров.

— Ваша рука… — начал один из врачей и замолк, когда Эрик оскалился.

— Я сказал, всё в порядке.

— Пожалуй, можно отложить это на потом, — успокаивающе сказал Чарльз доктору, и тот с тоской взглянул на него, перед тем как покинуть палату. — Брайан, как ты?

— О, Профессор, я вас не заметил, — Брайан рассеянно моргнул, становясь похожим на сову, и слегка покраснел. — М-м, привет, и я в порядке. То есть, утром было не очень, но сейчас в порядке. Мы, м-м… вы бы могли как-нибудь приехать в Гонконг. Лиззи и Электра скучают. И Орест тоже. И я.

— Когда бы я выбрался, в такое время, — ответил Чарльз и начал мягко расспрашивать про Электру и ее брата, потом об уровне умений Брайана и его защитных способностях, пока высокий хрупкий молодой человек не успокоился. По громкой связи объявили обед, и он, извинившись, покинул палату. Электра, должно быть, еще оправлялась от пищевого отравления, подумать только, вот почему она не приехала на тесты вместе с Элизабет.

— Ты хорошо ладишь с подростками, — заметил Эрик, когда они остались одни, и Чарльз слабо улыбнулся.

— Ты о Брайане? Нет, он и правда очень милый молодой человек. Если его не злить, — рассеянно уточнил Чарльз. — Элизабет обычно тоже мягче.

Эрик фыркнул, совершенно не выказывая желания разделить отношение Чарльза к девушке, которая его чуть не заколола, и отвёл взгляд, одновременно послав запрос, как Чарльз себя чувствует. Чарльз ответил приглушенным мыслеобразом об умеренной головной боли и периодических приступах головокружения. Он получил сотрясение мозга и потерял много крови из раны на голове, но в целом был в порядке — понадобилось всего несколько швов.

Нахмурившись при упоминании швов, Эрик сжал руки на коленях.

— Ты сам для себя опасен на поле боя.

— Разве? — весело переспросил Чарльз, но Эрик продолжал хмуро смотреть на него.

— Ты принимаешь неверные решения. Не прислушиваешься к логике. Домино Кейбл рассчитан на ближний бой, это егерь третьего поколения. Вместо того чтобы в лоб атаковать кайдзю, тебе нужно было отступить и открыть по нему огонь. Винтовка Гаусса или ионная пушка остановили бы его, не дав выстрелить электромагнитным импульсом.

— Я не знал про электромагнитный импульс.

— В любом случае, — Эрик прищурился, — Мистик Церебро не предназначен для ближнего боя. Тебя чудом не расплющило вместе с конн-подом.

— Мы ещё живы.

— Два егеря выведены из строя, двое пилотов ранены.

— К тому же, — тихо добавил Чарльз, — теперь на Онслот Экзодус установят защиту от электромагнитного импульса. И на других егерей тоже. Так что я не считаю это бессмысленным.

— Ты, — огрызнулся Эрик, и металлическая кромка больничной кушетки смялась, подчиняясь его воле, — крайне меня расстраиваешь.

— Как и множество других вещей, — Чарльз изо всех сил старался не позволить смеху сорваться с губ, но глаза всё равно его выдали: Эрик покраснел от злости, раздражения и… о, теперь Чарльз различил это чувство, свернувшееся глубоко внутри. Ну конечно. Страсть бывает многолика.

Эрик каким-то образом понял, что Чарльз это заметил: он прищурился, скривил губы, словно в беззвучном рычании, и оттолкнулся от кушетки, резко сокращая дистанцию; и теперь Чарльза накрыло волнами пульсирующих путаных ощущений — мысли-желание-смятение-страх, выпущенные наружу, обнажённые, сбивали с ног.

И первым навстречу потянулся Чарльз, потому что он всегда тянулся к тому, что его завораживало, и Эрик тихо выдохнул, когда кончики пальцев коснулись его подбородка; при всей невинности жеста это был словно тепловой удар, пощечина системе, отбросившая в сторону все, чему их учили, сметающая заботливо выстроенные стены его обычной сдержанности.

Чарльз потянулся первым, но именно Эрик прижал его к себе, коснулся его губ зубами и жадно, неловко скользнул языком в его рот: Эрик впервые целовал мужчину, понял Чарльз, считав любопытство с поверхности его сознания. _По-другому_ , прошептал Эрик и спроецировал неясный мыслеобраз женских губ, но почти сразу же отстранился, выдохнув и отчаянно краснея.

— Мои извинения, — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд, и Чарльз рассмеялся. Он сцепил руки за спиной Эрика; Эрик положил ладони ему на бедра.

— Я видел и хуже, — снисходительно сказал Чарльз, и, когда Эрик нахмурился, добавил: — Я тренировал почти всех пилотов-телепатов, Эрик, и все были подростками. В их мыслеобразах…

— Ничего не хочу об этом знать, — резко прервал его Эрик и застыл, словно не решаясь продолжить, но потом наклонился вперёд и снова коснулся губ Чарльза, дразняще проходясь по ним кончиком языка; но когда Чарльз приоткрыл рот, он отстранился, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. — По-другому, — повторил он.

— Лучше?

— _Nein_ , просто не так, — Эрик весь напрягся, словно ожидая нападения, и Чарльз мягко коснулся его плеч, успокаивающе массируя. Это — это было не совсем то, чего он ожидал, когда предложил телепатическую связь. Даже при любовном объятии в Эрике не было ничего нежного, ничего мягкого: грубость его прикосновений была почти уязвима в своей искренности.

Чарльзу это нравилось: он передал ощущение Эрику, заботливо окутав их защитой и усилив, когда Эрик медленно выдохнул, и потянулся за поцелуем, не разрывая связи, сохраняя петлю резонирующих касаний, вкуса, запаха, которые, он знал — о да, он знал наверняка, — опьяняли. Он ощутил удивление Эрика, его инстинктивный порыв отпрянуть, но углубил поцелуй, и Эрик расслабился, приоткрыл рот, ловя вкус Чарльза-Эрика-Чарльза в сплетении их языков.

 _Нечестно_ , сказал Эрик, лениво проводя ладонями по спине Чарльза и ёжась от возвращённого ощущения. _Твои способности — это нечестно._

 _Я никогда не стыдился своих способностей,_ ответил Чарльз, когда Эрик дал им возможность перевести дух, а потом снова приник к его рту, вовлекая в новый поцелуй и обжигая губы укусами.

 _Здесь нечего стыдиться,_ отозвался Эрик, немного смущенно передавая мыслеобраз восхищения-удивления с небольшой примесью зависти, и Чарльз послал в ответ насыщенный изумлением образ Эрика, плывущего над морем на пласте металла, подчинившего своей воле целый конн-под. Эрик куснул его, словно упрекая за воспоминание, и застонал, когда Чарльз нерешительно потёрся о него, пытаясь прижать Эрика к стене, но тот не двигался с места, и…

— Что ж, — раздался от дверей голос Уэйда, — может, стоило постучаться.

 _Я ему говорил,_ извиняющимся тоном сообщил Нейтан Чарльзу, когда Эрик отскочил от него, испуганно выругавшись, и чуть не споткнулся. Чарльз вздохнул, глядя на открытую дверь. Уэйд был там один — стоял, одетый в белую майку и армейские штаны, тяжело опираясь на костыль: он сломал лодыжку, когда отказала система фиксаторов. Чарльз слышал, что Уэйду повезло: он мог остаться без ноги.

— Уэйд, — сухо произнёс Чарльз. — Тебе что-то нужно?

— Может, я просто хотел проверить, в порядке ли наш Чудо-мальчик? — Уэйд кивнул в сторону Эрика со злорадной ухмылкой.

Эрик сверкнул на него взглядом, полным жажды убийства, выпрямился и вышел прочь из комнаты, отпихнув Уэйда с прохода.

— Вау, — прокомментировал Уэйд, с наигранным удивлением провожая взглядом Эрика, пока его шаги не затихли в коридоре. — Как будто я парню в ботинки напрудил.

— Тебе мог сказать Нейтан.

— Иногда Нейтан очень полезен, а иногда совсем не помогает. Как сейчас, — Уэйд внимательно посмотрел на Чарльза. — Мы зря использовали меч. Это была моя идея, и она оказалась плохой. Нас зажали и насадили на шипы. Грубая ошибка. Никогда не давай себя зажать.

— Никто не пострадал.

— Ну, кое-кто чуть не утонул.

— Ты не единственный, кто совершил грубую ошибку, — тихо заметил Чарльз.

— Нейтан предупреждал, что ты так скажешь, — сухо проговорил Уэйд. — Что вы уже это обсуждали в своём мозгоклубе хиппи-телепатов. Но дело в том, что бывает хрень, которую лучше говорить вне дрифта. Всегда бывает. Поэтому первый шаг к совместимости — тестирование в тренировочном зале, да? Рукопашный бой.

Чарльз нахмурился, глядя на Уэйда, и склонил голову набок.

— Боюсь, я не вполне понимаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать, Уэйд.

— Ладно, — протянул Уэйд. — Хочешь услышать Невероятную Теорию, Объясняющую Совместимость Уэйда Уилсона с Нейтаном Присциллой Саммерсом?

— Его второе имя не Присцилла.

— Ты не обращаешь внимания на самую важную часть моего вопроса, Проф.

— Ну тогда говори, — согласился Чарльз и мимолётно прикоснулся к разуму Нейтана, но почувствовал только спокойствие. Нейтан уже это слышал.

— Совместимость не связана с мутацией. Это химия, ну, знаешь, ваши глаза встречаются, а потом в дело вступают инстинкты. Телепаты гораздо лучше совместимы с другими мутантами, потому что в глубине души они считают, что больше похожи друг на друга, а легче довериться кому-то похожему, чем непохожему. Но совместимость — это больше, чем пара особенных генов.

— А ты и Нейтан?

— Я мог бы выдать тебе целую кучу девчачьего дерьма насчёт того, как я первый раз его увидел и понял, что он особенный, — Уэйд пожал плечами. — И не из-за чёртового шрама поверх глаза. Бьюсь об заклад, у тебя с немцем то же самое, а?

Особенный? Да. Эрик был особенным. Чарльз почувствовал это, впервые прикоснувшись к поверхности его разума, ещё когда он ждал за дверью офиса Фьюри. Он понимал это снова и снова каждый раз, когда касался его.

— Ты помешал моим исследованиям, — сухо ответил Чарльз, но Уэйд не усмехнулся, а продолжил на него серьёзно смотреть.

— Просто чтобы ты знал, если захочешь с ним закрутить или что-то в этом роде, лучше сделать это после дрифта. Дрифт… всё упрощает. Иногда слишком сильно. Если ты недостаточно осторожен, что-то может сломаться. Телепатия не решает всё: если ты в чём-то уверен, потому что применил своё психическое колдунство, это ещё не значит, что ты прав.

Чарльз сомневался, что понял предупреждение Уилсона, но Нейтан молчал, и наконец он рискнул спросить: 

— Вы с Нейтаном…

— О, у нас все отлично. Мы уже эпично исследовали наши чувства всеми возможными способами, — Уэйд ухмыльнулся, но в его голосе чувствовалось что-то странное — Чарльз не мог сказать наверняка, а защита Нейтана не позволяла взглянуть глубже. — Я говорю о тебе. И о немце.

— Я понял, — смущённо сказал Чарльз, и Уэйд, кривляясь, отдал ему честь и похромал прочь из палаты. 

_Нейтан?_ Чарльз потянулся к нему, но Нейтан продолжал хранить задумчивое молчание, Возможно, подумал Чарльз, поморщившись, эта маленькая иносказательная речь предназначалась всё-таки не ему. Он послал эту мысль Нейтану, затаившемуся в тишине, и Нейтан ответил суховатой уверенностью-теплотой-благодарностью, прежде чем снова пропасть.

Покачав головой, Чарльз провёл ладонью по металлической кромке кушетки, касаясь пальцами покорёженного металла. В чём-то Уэйд прав, даже если его речь предназначалась не для Чарльза. С дрифтом и так было достаточно много проблем, чтобы осложнять его нерешёнными вопросами.

VII.

Нейроконтакт с Электрой Начиос провалился, но, по крайней мере, в этот раз его не пытались швырнуть об стену или проткнуть ножом — обошлось даже без слёз и припадков. Электра просто очень побледнела; она не произнесла ни слова, пока снимала скафандр, а потом, кусая губы, пожала ему руку и пожелала удачи. 

Впрочем, Чарльза она поприветствовала с энтузиазмом — тот выглядел слегка смущённым, но скоро они с Электрой и её братом Орестом, вторым пилотом, оживлённо болтали в коридоре. Эрик мрачно взглянул на них: внутри него кипело не находящее выхода раздражение, и, когда Чарльз предложил ему присоединиться к разговору, он только коротко качнул головой и ушёл.

В зале для тренировок уже был Саммерс. Это разозлило его и обрадовало одновременно. В отличие от Чарльза, Саммерс не гнушался пользоваться преимуществом, которое давали его способности, и кадет, который как раз познавал это на собственной шкуре, бросил на Эрика взгляд, полный нескрываемого облегчения, а потом смылся. 

— Где Уилсон? — спросил Эрик, сбрасывая ботинки и направляясь к стойке с посохами.

К его удивлению, Саммерс только пожал плечами. Озадаченный, Эрик машинально дёрнул Чарльза прежде, чем успел это осознать, и в ответ Чарльз вывалил на него мешанину образов — целую груду телепатической информации. Да, связь между Саммерсом и Уилсоном была на месте, и да, они поставили очень плотную защиту. 

Саммерс слабо улыбнулся. Судя по всему, он пристально наблюдал за тем, как Эрик разбирается в ворохе образов. 

— Неплохо. 

Эрик оскалился, принимая боевую стойку, и, на секунду задумавшись, послал Чарльзу ещё один запрос. Он ничего не почувствовал, когда его окутал телепатический щит, но Саммерс слегка прищурился и подобрался, готовясь отражать атаку.

Ха. Так-то лучше.

Где бы Саммерс ни учился драться, с противниками там не церемонились; он полагался не столько на технику, сколько на эффективность, не гнушаясь грязными приёмами. Строгого искусства боя, которому обучали в Академии, не хватало, чтобы его одолеть, но Эрик очень старался. Пропустив удар по рёбрам, от которого должен был остаться синяк, он даже обрадовался. Это была жестокость — чистая, острая, незамутнённая, и она успокаивала. В каком-то смысле она приносила ему _умиротворение_.

— Ты сдерживаешься, — обвинил он Саммерса, пока они кружили друг напротив друга, и тот пожал плечами.

— Ты только кадет, и если я тебе что-нибудь сломаю, то Фьюри мне яйца отрежет, — ответил он и добавил, когда Эрик сузил глаза: — Я всю жизнь провёл в боях. 

Эрика тут же охватило любопытство, но он приказал себе сосредоточиться и сделал острый, резкий выпад, целясь Саммерсу в солнечное сплетение, — тот увернулся, парировал и отступил на безопасное расстояние вместо того, чтобы атаковать в ответ. Эрик в бешенстве выплюнул какое-то ругательство на немецком, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, а Саммерс только улыбнулся краешком губ — с той же невыносимой невозмутимостью, что и Чарльз.

На периферии его сознания заискрило веселье, и через секунду улыбка Саммерса стала шире. Эрик заподозрил неладное.

— Ты разговариваешь с Чарльзом?

Саммерс ухмыльнулся, расправив плечи.

 _Телепаты_ , громко и яростно подумал Эрик, _такие_ …

 _Эрик_ , мягко прервал его Чарльз и рассмеялся, сопроводив это проекцией тепла и благожелательности, которая всё-таки была настолько заразительна, что Эрик не смог закончить фразу и сжал зубы. _Ох, друг мой_.

 _Я тебе не друг_ , огрызнулся Эрик настолько ядовито, насколько смог, но Чарльз только опять ласково коснулся его разума, а Саммерс опустил посох и направился к стойке, словно был абсолютно уверен, что они закончили. Эрик было собрался атаковать его снова, заставить вернуться к поединку, но остался на месте и медленно выдохнул. Прикосновение к его сознанию было почти нежным, и стоило задуматься, почему он так много позволяет Чарльзу.

— Будь осторожен, — сказал Саммерс и поставил посох на место. — Слова, сказанные в дрифте, нельзя взять обратно.

— Хватит с меня телепатов и этой загадочной чепухи, — огрызнулся Эрик. — Свои проблемы реши сначала. 

_О_ , вздохнул Чарльз в его голове и, прежде чем Эрик успел ему запретить, спроецировал воспоминание, смутный образ — мешанину вопросов и полуоформленных ответов; он замер, оглушённый, и резко втянул воздух. Нужно было уйти, но вместо этого он выдохнул: 

— Когда Уилсон провалился в дрифт, когда он потерял сознание, — Эрик нахмурился и замолчал, пытаясь осмыслить то, что передал Чарльз. — Ты решил, что… нейроконтакт…

— Я решил, что нейроконтакт разорвался по моей вине — из-за моих… проблем, а не из-за того, что он потерял сознание. Всего на секунду, но этого хватило.

— Ты запаниковал и отключился от Домино Кейбла.

Саммерс поморщился и кивнул.

— Я сразу попытался восстановить связь, но после разрыва она была нестабильна, и у меня с трудом получилось удерживать контроль достаточно долго, чтобы добить кайдзю.

— _Mein gott_ , — пробормотал Эрик сквозь зубы и неожиданно разозлился. Это объясняло сдержанность Саммерса и чувство вины, которое Эрик почуял в нём при их предыдущем разговоре. — Ты… Чарльз бы _погиб_.

— Я знаю, — в этот раз Саммерс не стал отговариваться. — С психологической точки зрения я уже давно непригоден к управлению егерем, но только теперь я понял, какую опасность представляю для второго пилота — и для своих друзей. Я ухожу из программы егерей.

Эрик часто заморгал в изумлении. Чарльз хранил молчание — либо он разговаривал с Саммерсом, либо с Уилсоном, либо и так уже об этом знал. Эрик потянулся к нему, но в ответ получил только рассеянное тепло.

— Ты не можешь уйти, — наконец выдавил он. — Ты же _телепат_. 

— Я небоеспособен, да ещё и остался без егеря, — Саммерс пожал плечами. — Я уже подал в отставку.

— И что сказал Фьюри?

— Боюсь, нечто непечатное, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Но, думаю, он смирится. Я не брошу программу совсем — могу остаться в Академии и преподавать.

— А что сказал _Уилсон_?

— А, — Саммерс слегка склонил голову, и Эрик вспомнил нервно сведённые плечи Уилсона, когда тот прервал их с Чарльзом в лазарете. — У него есть своя жизнь.

Эрик не знал, что сказать, — ему хотелось выйти из зала, одеться и посидеть снаружи, чтобы остыть, или постоять в доках рядом со своим дремлющим егерем, — но от Чарльза пришёл мыслеобраз, отчаянная просьба, и, к собственному удивлению, он не отступил.

— Мне понадобится твоя поддержка. Для Онслот Экзодуса.

— И ты её получишь. Но если ты имеешь в виду поддержку другого егеря, — Саммерс снова пожал плечами, — в распоряжении Фьюри все пилоты мира. К тому же ремонт моего займёт несколько месяцев, если его вообще можно починить.

— Ещё остаётся Мистик Церебро, — тихо заметил Эрик. — Его можно починить. Модифицировать.

— Мистик Церебро понадобится Чарльзу.

— Не понадобится, когда он станет моим вторым пилотом.

На этот раз Саммерс улыбнулся чуть теплее, но его здоровый глаз глядел печально.

— Ты удивительно в этом уверен, Леншерр.

Он действительно был уверен, сам не зная почему — вероятность была крайне мала, и разумнее было согласиться с Фьюри: гораздо проще перебрать всех телепатов, пока нейроконтакт не сработает, — но он знал. В глубине души, каким-то тайным чутьём он знал об этом с того момента, как зашёл в кабинет Фьюри. Чарльз был особенным, и, если бы психике Эрика не был нанесён такой непоправимый ущерб, возможно, их первый нейроконтакт прошёл бы совсем иначе. 

Эта мысль наполнила его яростью, и он сжал кулаки, спрятав руки за спиной.

— Я уверен, — тихо подтвердил он. — И надеюсь, что я могу с такой же уверенностью рассчитывать на вашу поддержку _в бою_ , капитан Саммерс.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Саммерс. Выходя из зала, он кивнул Эрику, и в этом жесте было сдержанное уважение, которое показалось бы странным, если бы за секунду до того Эрик не ощутил возвращение Чарльза, наполнившее его разум радостным теплом. 

_Шахматы?_ — предложил Чарльз, и Эрик кивнул пустой комнате, а потом спохватился и послал подтверждение. Всё равно у них было немного времени перед встречей с очередным кандидатом во вторые пилоты.

Встреча не удалась. 

Пруденс Лейтон искоса взглянула на Эрика, пока они выпутывались из конн-пода, и он с трудом удержался, чтобы не поёжиться. Нейроконтакт между ними почти стабилизировался, Эрик уже начал погружаться в синий океан дрифта, но тут заметил в её памяти образ Чарльза, и… Он не совсем понял, что произошло дальше.

Он старался сохранять невозмутимый и равнодушный вид, пока Пруденс и её напарник Стейнбек о чём-то шептались с Чарльзом по пути наружу, но успокаивающее прикосновение к разуму подтвердило, что Чарльз всё равно почувствовал его напряжение.

— Она работала на спецслужбы, — сказал Эрик чуть позже, когда они играли в шахматы в опустевшей комнате отдыха. — Была наёмной убийцей.

Чарльз мягко кивнул.

— Она друг Логана.

— _Ей_ , — выплюнул Эрик сквозь сжатые зубы, — однажды заказали тебя.

— А, ты об этом, — невыносимо спокойно отозвался Чарльз. — Да, мы это обсуждали.

— Вы _обсуждали_? Ты хоть знаешь, почему? _Как_ ты можешь просто смириться…

— Она просто выполняла приказ, а я в юности наделал много шума по поводу прав мутантов, — сказал Чарльз с обескураживающей прямотой. — Неудивительно, что я привлёк к себе много нежелательного внимания. Кроме того, операции помешало вторжение кайдзю, благодаря программе егерей мутанты наконец получили гражданские права, и несколько месяцев назад Пруденс мне во всём призналась. 

— Ты… — начал Эрик, но не мог подобрать слов, чтобы выразить своё негодование, и швырнул в него мыслеобразом — так, как это, наверное, сделал бы сам Чарльз. Тот замер, занеся руку над слоном, и закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, а потом положил ладонь Эрику на колено. В жесте чувствовалась снисходительность; Эрик свирепо сверкнул глазами, но Чарльз не убирал руку. 

— Ты зря так активно сопротивлялся ей в дрифте. Вы были вполне совместимы.

— По-моему, я ничего активно не делал, — огрызнулся Эрик и нахмурился. Если Фьюри считает, что…

— Хм, интересно. — Чарльз наконец убрал _проклятую_ ладонь. — Надеюсь, ты не зациклился на мысли о том, что я должен быть твоим вторым пилотом? Понимаешь, хоть я и считаю, что нам нужно снова попробовать нейроконтакт, когда моя голова заживёт… будет проще, если ты всё-таки найдёшь кого-нибудь с высоким уровнем совместимости. Так, чтобы не нужно было под него… подстраиваться.

— _Mein gott_ , Чарльз, — прорычал Эрик. — Если бы я увидел, что она собиралась убить _Саммерса_ или даже _Уилсона_ , я бы отреагировал точно так же. 

Он пытался уйти от ответа, и было бесполезно скрывать это от телепата, с которым он к тому же поддерживал связь, но Чарльз только кротко улыбнулся и сложил руки на коленях. У него были мягкие руки — даже после Академии егерей. Интересно, сколько времени он проводил в тренировочном зале?..

— Не очень много, — рассеянно ответил Чарльз на его невысказанный вопрос и рассмеялся, когда Эрик дёрнулся. — Мистик Церебро предназначен для дальнего боя, — напомнил он. 

Эрик нахмурился. Ему не нравилось об этом думать — Чарльз настолько не подходил для _любого_ боя, и…

— У тебя через два часа тест на совместимость с Астрид Блум. Надеюсь, в этот раз ты будешь приветливее?

— При условии, что мисс Блум не пыталась тебя убить, — Эрик закусил губу, но было поздно.

— Насколько я помню, этой моральной проблемы у нас не возникало, — Чарльз усмехнулся. Похоже, мысль об этом его совершенно не волновала, и Эрик подавил очередную вспышку раздражения. — Эрик, — добавил Чарльз с лёгким удивлением, — у нас сейчас есть проблемы поважнее, чем ворошить прошлое.

— А как насчёт будущего? — с вызовом спросил Эрик. — Если… _когда_ это всё закончится, что ты будешь делать?

— Думаю, было бы неплохо вернуться в Оксфорд и снова окунуться в научную работу… или, может, попытаться восстановить школу, — протянул Чарльз. — У мутантов теперь есть гражданские права, и, по крайней мере, программа егерей достаточно успешно решила проблему дискриминации. Так что, думаю, школа может…

— И ты считаешь, что дальше всё будет в порядке?

— А почему нет?

Эрик хмыкнул. Его юность пришлась на пору угнетения мутантов, и он помнил, как мать просила его научиться скрывать свои способности, чтобы не стать предметом издевательств _гринго_ ; он понимал проблему предрассудков гораздо лучше, чем мальчик, родившийся с серебряной ложкой во рту.

— А _ты_ что будешь делать потом? — спросил Чарльз. Эрик моргнул и ничего не ответил. Он никогда не задумывался о будущем — о своём личном будущем, во всяком случае. В нём не было ничего, кроме войны, кроме мести.

— Я не знаю, — наконец признался Эрик, как ему это ни претило. — Я никогда об этом не думал.

Чарльз усмехнулся, и это должно было его взбесить, но Эрик просто смотрел на него, пока тот не перестал улыбаться.

— Полагаю, у нас есть куда более насущные проблемы.

— И их станет ещё больше, если Саммерс не перестанет маяться дурью.

— У него шок, — с мягким укором заметил Чарльз.

— Из-за его ошибки ты чуть не погиб.

— А, — Чарльз слегка пожал плечом. — Вероятность погибнуть очень велика каждый раз, когда садишься в егеря. Нейтан уже принёс мне извинения, и я их принял. Ему просто нужно немного времени.

— У него есть один-единственный человек, с которым он всё ещё может входить в дрифт, — прорычал Эрик. — Разбрасываться этим было бы неразумно.

Его самого удивило то, с какой резкостью он это произнёс, а Чарльз раскрыл глаза чуть шире.

— Конечно, — кротко согласился он, как будто успокаивал ребёнка, и Эрик с большим усилием подавил злость. 

Остаток игры он провёл в мрачном расположении духа, но попытался немного успокоиться, когда в Анкоридж прибыла Астрид Блум. Она была знакома с Эммой — или что-то в этом роде, Эрик не помнил, — и поприветствовала Чарльза со сдержанной вежливостью, не более того. Когда Чарльз заметил его облегчение, на краю сознания вспыхнула искорка веселья. Эрик бросил в его сторону сердитый взгляд и закрылся. Чарльз тут же мысленно извинился, но Эрик его проигнорировал.

7.0.

Чарльз с некоторым облегчением наблюдал, как сёстры Блум собирают вещи, чтобы вылететь обратно в Сидней. Ивонн Блум была _очень_ приветлива с Эриком … тут он улыбнулся своим мыслям. Не стоило допускать такое _собственническое_ отношение к Эрику. В конце концов…

В конце концов.

Он уселся на перилах в ангаре, глядя, как ремонтируют Мистик Церебро, и попытался вернуть себе ясность мышления. Он уже почти _надеялся_ — но нет. То, что происходило между ним и Эриком, было просто экспериментом. Если Эрик найдёт себе совместимого пилота, вопрос будет закрыт.

Эта мысль расстраивала его сильнее, чем хотелось бы, и Чарльз медленно выдохнул, взвешивая её. Разумеется, было естественно чувствовать привязанность к тому, с кем он уже несколько дней поддерживал почти постоянную ментальную связь. Разумеется, без физического влечения тоже не обошлось — Эрик действительно был очень красив. Но у Чарльза должно было хватать ума не вестись. Должно было хватать самоконтроля.

Погрузившись в размышления, он не заметил, как к нему подошёл Тони Старк, пока тот не запрыгнул на перила рядом с ним, сверкнув своей знаменитой неотразимой ухмылкой. Семья Старков очень многое вложила в программу егерей — когда началось вторжение, Тони бросил Массачусетский технологический институт и присоединился к разработкам вооружения против кайдзю, и, по сути, именно он стоял у истоков создания егерей. Мистик Церебро был его четвёртым самостоятельным проектом, осуществлённым без помощи отца. С пилотами своих егерей Тони держался так же беспечно-фамильярно, как и с техникой.

— Здорово, проф, — поприветствовал он Чарльза. Его руки были перепачканы в машинном масле. — Я бы пожал тебе руку, но, боюсь, передышка всего на пару минут.

— Прости за повреждения, — буркнул Чарльз. — Тебе необязательно было сюда прилетать.

— Ну как же необязательно? — воскликнул Тони и ткнул пальцем в сторону Мистик Церебро. — Моей _малышке_ сделали очень больно.

— То есть ты здесь всё-таки не из-за Онслот Экзодуса?

Тони скривился.

— Вот честное слово, Рид Ричардс отличный парень, не спорю, но строит такую херню, которая может взорваться в любой момент.

— Пока что его егери ни разу не взрывались.

— Ну так над ними поработали Старк Индастрис, прежде чем они успели развалиться, — Тони нахмурился. — И мы не просто косметический ремонт делали. Нет, у него бывают хорошие идеи, но на практике иногда получается херня.

— Буду иметь в виду, — Чарльз немного развеселился. Тони старательно изображал одностороннюю конкуренцию с пожилым Ридом Ричардсом. Самого доктора Ричардса это скорее забавляло. Несколько месяцев назад Логан, отчасти в шутку, предложил Фьюри обменяться главными инженерами — Чарльз не помнил, зачем, но Тони тогда так взбесился, что успокаивать его пришлось _вместе_ с Джин.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы вернуться в Лиму, — с надеждой предложил Тони. — Последнее время всё спокойно, а мисс Фрост — просто психопатка.

— Тони, это грубо.

— Зато правда, — упрямо огрызнулся тот. — И вообще, по тебе скучает даже Логан, просто не признаётся, потому что это недостаточно брутально или что-то типа того, а Джин постоянно ноет и жалуется мне на Скотта — видимо, раньше она жаловалась тебе. Короче, возвращайся в Лиму, пока я не сошёл с ума и кого-нибудь не зарезал.

— Уверен, что ты справишься, — сухо сказал Чарльз. 

— Конечно, — скорбно произнёс Тони. — Но когда меня арестуют за убийство, имей в виду, это будет твоя вина. Серьёзно. Эти двое выносят мне мозг.

— Я могу поговорить с Джин.

— Да, скажи ей, чтобы прекращала маяться дурью. Может, если они с Логаном и Скоттом устроят тройничок… — Чарльз потерял дар речи, а Тони расхохотался. — Да ладно, думаю, Логан не будет против. У него нет предрассудков, уж я-то знаю.

Чарльз ничего не хотел знать о том, откуда Тони это знает, но машинально считал его поверхностные мысли и побледнел. У молодого Тони Старка воистину не было никаких комплексов, и Чарльз даже представить себе не мог, что их с маршалом Логаном связывало нечто больше, чем служебные отношения… по крайней мере, до этой минуты.

— Думаю, они сами разберутся со своими проблемами.

— Но сами они _никогда_ не разберутся, — простонал Тони. — И трагически погибнут. Я умею избавляться от трупов. 

— Если они трагически погибнут, то точно не успеют разобраться, — рассеянно заметил Чарльз. Тони снова рассмеялся, потянулся к нему и крепко обнял, стараясь не слишком измазать машинным маслом.

— Я по тебе соскучился, проф.

Чарльз осторожно отстранился, пытаясь не запачкаться.

— Прошло совсем немного времени.

— Я _знаю_ , — протянул Тони. — Но я там уже с ума схожу, честное слово.

— Я поговорю с Логаном.

— Вообще я понимаю, почему ты решил остаться, — добавил Тони. — Этот Леншерр и правда горяч. 

— Тони! — возмутился Чарльз, но тот только проказливо ухмыльнулся и спрыгнул с перил.

— Пойду работать. Скоро она будет как новенькая, — Тони взглянул на Мистик Церебро, а потом обратно на Чарльза. — В принципе, можно перепрошить конн-под и убрать кресло второго пилота. Оно тебе всё равно не нужно.

— Пока не надо, — поспешно отозвался Чарльз и добавил, слегка смутившись: — Будет сложно, если возникнет необходимость передать егеря другой команде. 

— Не вопрос, — согласился Тони и выпрямился. — Тогда, наверное…

Их прервало завывание сирены, и Тони побледнел.

— Я не успел переустановить винтовку Гаусса!

Чарльз поморщился и со вздохом соскользнул с перил.

— Он в рабочем состоянии? Электромагнитную защиту уже поставили?

— Конечно, — с сомнением произнёс Тони. — Но ты же не собираешься отправиться туда с одной ионной пушкой и без прикрытия? Ты никогда раньше не сражался в одиночку.

— Я справлюсь.

Другого выхода не было.

VIII.

Фьюри был там, где и положено быть маршалу во время очередного нападения — в командном центре. Он напряжённо смотрел на радар. Ещё один кайдзю четвёртой категории; пока было трудно сказать, куда он направится — к Анкориджу или южнее, к Лос-Анджелесу.

Несмотря на это, Чарльз уже одевался, собираясь отправиться в бой на неисправном егере. Даже если бы Мистик Церебро был в полном порядке, сложно было утверждать, что Чарльз сможет в одиночку справиться с четвёртой категорией. Очень. Сложно. 

Уилсон, подпиравший стену рядом с дверью, насмешливо отсалютовал Эрику, когда тот на него взглянул. Саммерса нигде не было видно, и Эрик, с досадой выдохнув, направился к Фьюри.

— Он пойдёт к нам, — предрёк маршал Фьюри. — У этих ублюдков что-то вроде коллективного разума. Они знают, что мы понесли потери.

— Рикошет Спайдер и Вулфсбейн Мираж готовы прийти на помощь, — Мария Хилл лихорадочно стучала по клавиатуре, связавшись с другим шаттердомом.

Фьюри покачал головой.

— Им нельзя оставлять побережье без присмотра, а если кайдзю пойдёт прямо к нам, они не успеют добраться. 

— При всём уважении, сэр, — Мария сузила глаза, — Мистик Церебро не пригоден к битве.

— Это всё, что у нас _есть_ , чёрт побери. Помоги нам Господь.

— Доверьтесь мне, лейтенант, — раздался весёлый голос Чарльза, и это стало последней соломинкой: Эрик подошёл прямо к Фьюри.

— Маршал…

— Я занят, кадет.

— У нас есть как минимум час до того, как траекторию точно определят, — Эрик заставил себя говорить спокойно. — Этого хватит, чтобы мы с Чарльзом успели попробовать нейроконтакт.

Фьюри резко повернулся к нему, оскалив зубы.

— Леншерр, у меня нет времени на твои…

— Мистик Церебро не справится с четвёртой категорией в одиночку, и вам это _известно_ , — перебил его Эрик. — Вы посылаете Чарльза на смерть!

— Если он не сможет его прикончить, то хотя бы выиграет достаточно грёбаного времени, чтобы мы успели эвакуировать побережье, — прорычал Фьюри. — И чтобы пришла поддержка из Лос-Анджелеса.

— Но вы потеряете ещё одного егеря и телепата… сэр, — настаивал Эрик. — А если выпустить Онслот Экзодус, мы убьём кайдзю.

— И это говорит человек, который проебал все нейроконтакты…

— В этот раз я уверен, — перебил Эрик. — И у нас есть время. _У нас есть время_. Если нейроконтакт опять не удастся, то… то отправляйте Мистик Церебро. Но если всё получится, у нас будет полноценная команда.

— А если нейроконтакт оборвётся посреди битвы, а?

— Мистик Церебро всё равно сможет с этим покончить. В шаттердоме есть ещё пара пилотов.

Фьюри резко втянул воздух, и Эрик уже приготовился к тому, что на него вот-вот обрушится знаменитый гнев маршала, — но тот только шумно выдохнул.

— Ладно. Леншерр, одевайся. Ксавье, марш в конн-под Онслот Экзодуса. Уилсон, твоя нога…

— Лошадиную дозу колёс и шину, и будет как новенькая. 

— Маршал… — произнёс Саммерс по громкой связи.

— Мать твою, Саммерс, возьми себя в руки. Можешь размазывать сопли сколько угодно, когда эта тварь будет валяться на дне морском, ты меня понял?

— Сэр, — отозвался тот, — так точно, сэр.

Эрик не помнил, как добрался до кабины пилотов — всё застилал туман болезненного нетерпения. Он даже не начал колебаться, пока не забрался в конн-под и не увидел там уже пристегнувшегося Чарльза. Тот осторожно прикоснулся к его разуму, и Эрик впустил его, пусть и слегка неохотно. 

Теперь, когда он зашёл так далеко, он засомневался, что его план сработает, и то, как уверенно он говорил в командном центре, сейчас казалось пустой бравадой. Возможно, они только зря потратят время. Возможно, кайдзю уже успеет добраться до берега, пока они… 

_Успокойся_ , сказал Чарльз, и Эрик кивнул, превозмогая себя. Спокойствие. Он сосредоточился на дыхании и почти не заметил, как дёрнулся конн-под, приходя в движение. Когда они пристыковались к Онслот Экзодусу, Эрик стиснул зубы. Сейчас. Сейчас или…

— Нейроконтакт через пять секунд, — гаркнул Фьюри по громкой связи. — Четыре. Три. Две.

Ему снова показалось, будто он тонет, но в этот раз присутствие Чарльза успокаивало. Он постарался не поддаваться панике. _Не торопись_ , сказал Чарльз, когда он машинально попытался коснуться клубящихся вокруг мыслеобразов — его _и_ Чарльзовых перепутанных воспоминаний, — и он отпустил их, позволяя свободно скользить мимо. Это был единственный способ справиться с воспоминаниями, не провалившись в них, — Эрик успел этому научиться. Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.

Пульс бешено стучал в ушах, органы чувств будто сошли с ума — он чувствовал каждую клеточку своего тела, покалывание в кончиках пальцев, даже подошвы ботинок. Он услышал, как где-то в отдалении Фьюри пробормотал что-то про «кошмарные показатели нервной возбудимости», и хищно улыбнулся. Сегодня он прольёт кровь. Сегодня он наконец-то…

 _Эрик — стой, Эрик, я не могу, пожалуйста, отпусти, Эрик,_ — голос Чарльза в его голове стал громче, и сквозь плотную пелену донёсся крик Фьюри:

— Ксавье! Ёбаный ад, он опять — отключить питание!..

 _ПОДОЖДИТЕ_ , ответил Чарльз так громко, что Эрик вздрогнул и растерянно заморгал, машинально дёрнувшись к нему, и среди смутной мешанины образов и воспоминаний всплыло осознание, что они тесно связаны, намного теснее, чем раньше, как они?..

Дрифт. _Они вошли в дрифт_. Эрик рвано выдохнул, а Чарльз в его голове рассмеялся — напряжённо, но радостно. _О боги, это тяжело_ , сказал он. _Даже когда ты не сопротивляешься_.

Эрик спроецировал бесформенное извинение, стараясь успокоиться, и услышал, как Чарльз объявил — одновременно мысленно и вслух:

— Приступаем к полной синхронизации.

— Помоги нам Господь, — мрачно отозвался Фьюри. 

На нём вдруг оказалось что-то… что-то похожее на _якорь_ , на тяжёлую цепь; Эрик дёрнулся, но Чарльз мягко надавил на него, вынуждая остаться на месте, и он неровно выдохнул. Вдохнул. Выдохнул.

Когда включился усилитель, его разум словно _взорвался_. Это невозможно было описать словами — то, как его сознание вдруг вплавилось насквозь в сознание Чарльза и во что-то странное, огромное, давящее — _Онслот Экзодус_ , пояснил Чарльз, — а потом Эрик попробовал повернуть голову. Угол обзора на визоре немного изменился.

Командный центр взорвался аплодисментами, но Чарльз как будто отстранился и даже не обратил внимания. _Чарльз_ , позвал его Эрик, и одновременно с этим Фьюри произнёс:

— Ксавье, доложи состояние. 

— Я… это тяжело, — его голос дрожал. — Контакт стабилен. Но это сложнее, чем управлять егерем в одиночку. Я не уверен, что… нет, мы продержимся, столько, сколько нужно. Мы готовы к бою, маршал.

— Не проебитесь, — мрачно напутствовал их Фьюри. — Четвёртая категория движется к нам. Ваш выход.

8.0.

Это было хуже, чем управлять егерем в одиночку: нейроконтакт с Эриком был нестабилен, и, чтобы удержать дрифт, нельзя было расслабляться ни на секунду. Иногда Эрик успокаивался, и тогда синхронизация была безупречной, а плавный поток дрифта опьянял своей мощью. Но большую часть времени приходилось внимательно следить за тем, чтобы не потерять опору, крепко держать Эрика, подавлять его гнев, его кровожадные порывы — к счастью, приглушённые. 

Эрик пытался помочь, он это чувствовал: их эксперимент не прошёл зря — по крайней мере, Эрик не сопротивлялся присутствию в его разуме. Время от времени он цеплялся за связь, словно боясь её потерять, и душил Чарльза, но в основном всё-таки давал направлять себя, слушался импульсов, не позволяющих ему провалиться в воспоминания.

Чарльз очень старался успокоиться, но чувствовал — боги, он чувствовал, что сможет удерживать их только два или три часа. Он надеялся, что этого хватит.

 _Хватит_ , подтвердил Эрик, услышав его через дрифт. _Нам этого хватит._

Онслот Экзодус тяжело приземлился среди волн, и Чарльз понял с нарастающим чувством изумления, что почувствовал удар _через_ Эрика. Его удивительные способности надёжно связывали их с егерем через усилитель; сейчас, в дрифте, они были практически неразделимы. Чарльз скорее чувствовал всем телом, чем знал, что Онслот Экзодус был оснащён сверхзвуковыми крылатыми ракетами последней модели Персей-II, установленными на плечах, а на левой руке красовалось последнее изобретение гениального Рида Ричардса — экспериментальная тахионная пушка, которая должна была заряжаться на лету. Правую руку отяжелял цепной меч из адамантиевого сплава — но в остальном Онслот Экзодус по ощущениям не особенно отличался от других егерей, и Чарльз почувствовал лёгкий укол разочарования.

Эрик в его сознании рассмеялся. _Дело не в оружии_ , сказал он, и Чарльз почувствовал, как он расправил плечи и выпрямился. Всего через какую-то долю секунды Онслот Экзодус тоже расправил плечи _невозможным_ плавным движением. Точность работы инженеров потрясала воображение — Рид Ричардс мог бы собой гордиться, — и Чарльз задался вопросом, знал об этом Эрик, знал ли он, что всё будет именно так.

 _Нет_ , прошептал Эрик, и его обдало волной тепла и — да, радости, ощущавшейся в голосе Эрика и в его разуме, и пару секунд дрифт был абсолютно безупречен, а потом Чарльз снова едва не потерял равновесие, оглушённый жаждой крови.

 _Эрик_ , взмолился он, и, к счастью, Эрик заставил себя успокоиться.

— …приближается, — Чарльз наконец разобрал голос Фьюри. — Мистик Церебро, прикрывайте. Онслот Экзодус, на перехват.

Из воды грузно поднималась громадная туша, заслоняя собой небо, — кошмарный тёмный силуэт, увенчанный огромными острыми рогами. Четыре массивные лапы поддерживали жирное тело. Кайдзю взревел, задрав морду, а потом как-то странно дёрнулся, и у него на спине вздулись синеватые пузыри. 

— Что, ради всего святого… — начал Фьюри, но тут пузыри пошли рябью и лопнули, и из них во все стороны _что-то_ разлетелось. Чарльз не увидел, что приземлилось рядом с ними, но почувствовал движение, когда Эрик инстинктивно пнул это что-то в сторону, — и потом разглядел свернувшуюся в клубок многоногую тварь, похожую на клеща, которая на мгновение зависла в воздухе и взорвалась, разбрызгивая синюю кислоту.

— А ещё вчера я думал, что кайдзю уже отвратительнее _некуда_ , — с задумчивым ужасом прокомментировал Уилсон по громкой связи. — Ну и _дрянь_. 

— Сосредоточь огонь на кайдзю, — рявкнул Эрик. — Я зачищу. 

— Есть, — ионная пушка Мистик Церебро засияла, собирая заряд, и радар подтвердил, что Нейт и Уилсон благоразумно отходят подальше. Эрик поднял меч, коротким взмахом разрубил ещё одного клеща на лету, увернулся от другого и пнул его. Одна из тварей вцепилась ему — им — в ногу, но Эрик выругался по-немецки и, пользуясь потрясающей манёвренностью Онслот Экзодуса, стряхнул её за секунду до того, как она взорвалась. 

Позади них сверкнула ионная пушка — выстрел угодил в лапу увернувшемуся кайдзю, и тот взвыл, содрогнувшись и сотрясая всем телом. По волнам рассыпалась новая порция гигантских клещей — некоторые из них размером были почти с кулак егеря, — и Эрик рванулся вперёд, размахивая мечом, то уворачиваясь, то с силой топая по воде. Его — их — ноги забрызгала кислота, но лишь немного прожгла верхний слой усиленной двойной брони. 

Кайдзю двигался необычно быстро для своих размеров: он снова содрогнулся и бросился вперёд, прямо к ним, увернувшись от следующего выстрела Мистик Церебро. Эрик активировал тахионную пушку, но заряд пролетел мимо, когда кайдзю резко дёрнулся в сторону — и Эрик расхохотался, хрипло и кровожадно, потому что в прыжке тот наткнулся прямо на крылатую ракету. 

Монстр споткнулся и взревел — очередной выстрел ионной пушки угодил ему в спину, — а Эрик, чуть отступив, с силой обрушил меч и снёс ему голову. 

Тело кайдзю тяжело рухнуло в волны, и Чарльз чуть не потерял контроль, когда разум Эрика взорвался яростным триумфом. _Эрик_ , воззвал он в отчаянии.

 _Мы выиграли_ , рявкнул Эрик. _Mein gott, ты что, не чувствуешь? Мы прикончили кайдзю, как ты…_

 _Зачисти оставшуюся мелочь_ , перебил Чарльз, и Эрик оглушил его вспышкой гневного негодования, чуть не выбив из дрифта, но затем заставил себя успокоиться и выдохнул. 

— Центр, — произнёс Эрик, — начинаю зачистку.

— Онслот Экзодус, сзади! — вдруг крикнул Нейтан по громкой связи, а Уилсон рядом с ним потрясённо выдохнул: 

— Вот это пиздец.

Они повернулись к убитому монстру, а он… его спина лопнула, как перезрелый фрукт, и оттуда показался другой кайдзю, похожий на змею, свернувшуюся в тугой клубок, с мелкими лапками по всему телу. Он развернул свои кольца, разинул пасть — невероятно широко — и с низким шипением бросился вперёд. Эрик уклонился, и только идеальная синхронизация движений Онслот Экзодуса спасла их от столкновения — тварь проскользнула мимо и нырнула в волны.

— Когда он снова покажет клыки, мы выстрелим, — сказал Уилсон, затем выругался. — Ах, чёрт…

— Мистик Церебро, доложите обстановку, — приказал Фьюри.

— Эти ёбаные жуки, которые, _блядь, взрываются_ , — прорычал Уилсон чуть ли не в панике, а Нейтан пояснил: 

— Ускоритель частиц повреждён.

— Отступайте, — рявкнул Фьюри. — Уходите в жёлтую зону.

— Но…

— Отступайте _немедленно_ , Саммерс. 

— Так точно, — неохотно повиновался Нейтан, и Чарльз почувствовал ободряюще-извиняющееся прикосновение к разуму. Они остались одни.

Они внимательно следили за волнами. Чарльз пытался ослабить напряжение Эрика и едва успел их стабилизировать, когда тот крикнул:

— Саммерс, _берегись_!

Они рванулись вперёд, но кайдзю уже выскочил из воды слишком близко к отступающему егерю и выплюнул ярко-синий сгусток, целясь в конн-под. Мистик Церебро увернулся, и кислота попала ему в плечо, с шипением разъедая металл.

Эрик выругался, и нестерпимо яркая вспышка ярости, злости и жажды убийства ослепила Чарльза. Он увидел, как ему улыбается женщина с густыми тёмными волосами, от которых пахнет цветами; как девочка в синем платье смеётся и бежит навстречу, чтобы прыгнуть ему в объятия, — у неё глаза Эрика и волосы матери… 

— Ксавье провалился! — гаркнул Фьюри, но его голос звучал слабо и далеко, а Чарльз подхватил девочку на руки, рассмеялся, что-то сказал по-немецки или по-польски — он точно не помнил. Потом небо потемнело, раздался вой сирен, и он — он был на улице, среди охваченной паникой толпы, обнимал дочь и крепко сжимал ладонь Магды. Он знал, что до убежища осталось совсем немного, он уверял Магду, что они успеют добежать, _успеют_ , и, не слушая её протесты, потянул их за собой в переулок, подальше от беснующейся толпы. 

Это было ошибкой. По соседней улице полз кайдзю, уничтожая всех на своём пути, и время от времени с рёвом изрыгал липкие синие струи, которые прожигали даже металл и камни. Он попятился, но было поздно — их заметили, и кайдзю с шипением устремился к ним, сокрушая стены соседних домов, Аня закричала, он швырнул в монстра мусорный бак и попал по морде, но это его только разозлило, и…

Кайдзю плюнул кислотой, и Магда в последний момент отчаянно оттолкнула их с Аней к витрине магазина. Он споткнулся, увидел, как она взмахнула руками, и Аня c воплем вырвалась из его хватки, бросилась к матери, и — боги, о боги, взрыв — _запах_ — о боги, он рыдает, он что-то кричит, он…

 _Чарльз, Чарльз, пожалуйста_ , голос Эрика оглушительно гремел в его сознании, _верни контакт, пожалуйста, Чарльз! Нейт и Уэйд, их… Чарльз!_

Он… он весь опутан металлом, Господи, где они, где Магда и…

 _Успокойся_ , взмолился Эрик, а потом обрушил на него мыслеобраз, слишком насыщенный, чтобы воспринять всё сразу: Чарльз ухмылялся, забирая его пешку, Чарльз, пижонски одетый, пробирался мимо техников по ангару, Чарльз в тренировочном зале заносил для удара посох — всё это было окрашено яростным чувством принадлежности, чуть ли не отчаянием… и Чарльз вдохнул. Выдохнул. Да. 

Эрик немного расслабился, и они снова синхронизировались. В этот раз контакт прошёл легче, хоть и оставался немного неустойчивым. Чарльз сосредоточился на том, чтобы удерживать дрифт, а Онслот Экзодус направился вперёд, туда, где вокруг упавшего на колени Мистик Церебро обвился кайдзю — он всё сильнее сжимал кольца, пытаясь добраться до конн-пода, метал скрежетал и плавился… 

Онслот Экзодус схватил его за шею и одним взмахом меча отсёк голову. Он бесцеремонно отбросил её в воду, осторожно отцепил тело от Мистик Церебро и оттащил чуть подальше, а потом методично вспорол брюхо по всей длине. Чарльз подавил приступ тошноты, пока Эрик, что-то ворча, изучал внутренности кайдзю. 

— Саммерс?

— Мы в порядке, — голос Нейтана слегка дрожал.

— Ни хера мы не в порядке, — прорычал Уилсон. — Мне нужны новые штаны.

— Кайдзю мёртв, — объявил маршал Фьюри, и командный центр взорвался криками и аплодисментами, слившимися в громкий гул в динамиках. — Но вы чертовски рисковали, вы двое. Господи Иисусе.

Пока они ждали вертолёты, Эрик расслабился, и прикосновение его разума было увереннее и твёрже, чем раньше. Чарльз машинально ответил ему ласковым касанием, прежде чем опомнился, но на этот раз Эрик не отдёрнулся.

.кейбл

Иногда смена обстановки приносила облегчение. В баре рядом с шаттердомом привыкли к мутантам из Академии егерей, и человек-бармен подал порцию хорошего виски со льдом, даже не взглянув на шрам Нейтана.

Он был не в настроении общаться, но знал, что шаттердом существовал за счёт молчаливого согласия жителей города, поэтому вежливо отвечал, когда кто-нибудь подходил к нему с вопросами. К тому времени, как бар закрылся, его всё-таки уже достали, но алкоголь успокаивал нервы, и по венам разливалось тепло, пока в ночном воздухе разливался холод.

Нейтан вывалился наружу, выдохнув облачко пара, и почти не удивился, увидев Уэйда, который ждал его, привалившись к кирпичной стене бара. Он хищно ухмыльнулся и зашагал вслед за Нейтаном, когда тот неровной походкой направился в сторону порта, где в сумраке чернела громадина шаттердома. 

— Мог бы выпустить пар в тренировочном зале.

— Может, я просто хотел напиться, — огрызнулся Нейтан. Он почувствовал прикосновение разума Уэйда, но отказался его впустить. Просто чудо, что они пережили нападение Пузыря, — чудо, что Чарльзу удалось вовремя восстановить дрифт. Может, если бы они действовали быстрее…

— Слушай, — прошипел Уэйд и прищурился. — Мистик Церебро с самого начала был неисправен. Даже меча не было, всего одна чёртова пушка, и та ионная. Мы неплохо справились. Сделали всё, что могли.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват.

— Я, блядь, к тому, — прорычал Уэйд с такой злостью, что Нейтан остановился и моргнул, — что _ты_ , блядь, _тоже_ не виноват. Это что, «Санта-Барбара с егерями»? Всякая херня бывает. Мы заканчиваем ныть и живём дальше. Нам нужно замочить ещё кучу этих ублюдков. 

— На поле боя я опасен, — у него медленные реакции, медленнее, чем у Уэйда, и он знает — мать Аскани — он знает, чем это закончится. Предвидение — невыносимое бремя, тяжкий груз человека из чужой эпохи. Пока что ему ничего не удалось изменить. 

— Да, ты опасен для _кайдзю_ , — огрызнулся Уэйд, схватил его за локоть и потянул на себя, заставив возобновить шаг. — Соберись. Ну и что, если ты пока не перевернул мир? Благодаря тебе куча любителей кленового сиропа не отправилась на тот свет раньше времени. А это уже кое-что.

Иногда он забывал, что после дрифта у него не было секретов от Уэйда. Уэйд тоже видел его будущее, видел, как безуспешно люди пытались сражаться против расы повелителей кайдзю. Эти монстры были просто пушечным мясом: на нынешнем временном отрезке их хозяева пока не показались из тени.

А когда они покажутся — это будет начало конца.

— У нас ещё есть время, — возразил Уэйд, как будто подслушав его мысли. — Запуск Онслот Экзодуса удался. Близится второй этап.

— Но ничего не получится, — прошептал Нейтан. Что-то — что-то ещё нужно было изменить, но он не знал, что, а времени оставалось всё меньше. Мать Аскани знала о проекте «Натиск» только в общих чертах.

— Но _пока что_ всё получается! — Уэйд ткнул его в локоть так, что он поморщился. — Взбодрись, Присцилла. Будущее ещё не наступило. У нас плюс одно убийство и плюс один егерь. И мне не платят за то, чтобы я был твоим грёбаным психологом. Так что впусти меня, пока я не надрал тебе задницу. 

Нейтан не смог сдержать улыбку — никогда не мог. Он восстановил связь, в его сознании отозвалось благодарностью знакомое жгучее прикосновение разума Уэйда, и тот шагнул к нему в объятия.

Их дыхание смешивалось в одно облачко пара на морозном воздухе. Губы Уэйда были ледяными. _Ты даёшь мне надежду_ , признался Нейтан, когда тот привычно переплёл их разумы и их руки. _И это больше всего…_

— Эй, — Уэйд в шутку зажал ему рот перчаткой. — Не время разводить сантименты, старик. Я себе скоро яйца отморожу. Давай хотя бы доберёмся до тепла, а там можешь продолжать играть в Санта-Егерей.

— Ты вроде говорил «Санта-Барбара с егерями», — Нейтан отвёл его руку от лица и получил в ответ широкую ухмылку.

— Какая разница. Тут холодно, а у меня есть ещё виски. Не понимаю, почему мы до сих пор тут топчемся, — Уэйд снова потянул его за собой, а когда Нейтан не сразу повиновался, вздохнул и поцеловал его ещё раз, уже нежнее. — Эй. Я всё ещё здесь. Мы оба всё ещё здесь.

— Надолго ли?

— Мне всё равно, — Уэйд пожал плечами и укусил его за губу. — Пока ты рядом.

Нейтан сделал медленный, неровный вдох и прикрыл глаза. Может быть, в этом и заключалась разница: теперь, благодаря Уэйду, война имела для него смысл и значила даже больше, чем в юности, когда люди терпели поражение за поражением. Может быть, всё _изменится_.

.эрик

После убийства их каждый раз охватывала почти невыносимая волна предвкушения-нетерпения-возбуждения: они поспешно выпутались из скафандров и, едва не спотыкаясь, добрались до комнаты Чарльза — она была ближе. Эрик толкнул его внутрь, приказал двери захлопнуться и впечатал в неё Чарльза, тот рассмеялся и обвил его руками, целуя отчаянно и голодно, так, будто они падали в дрифт. 

— Ты в хорошем настроении, — выдохнул Эрик, переводя дух, и, не расцепляя рук, потащил его к кровати. Обычно Чарльз после убийства становился тише и отстранённее; желание никуда не девалось, но он как будто замыкался в себе. Жестокость и смерть, несмотря ни на что, всё ещё его пугали.

— Сегодня обошлось без разрывов, — с улыбкой напомнил Чарльз. Это была их третья победа, и технически Чарльз был прав, но всё равно они едва успели. Он спроецировал это ощущение Чарльзу, тот улыбнулся и сжал его плечо, и Эрик наконец толкнул его на кровать. Они снова начали целоваться, на этот раз медленнее и вдумчивее, Чарльз заурчал, непослушными пальцами расстёгивая на нём одежду, и Эрик хищно улыбнулся, когда он широко открыл канал связи, позволяя их ощущениям полностью перемешаться.

Это было — теперь — восхитительно. Эрику не особенно было с чем сравнивать, но секс с телепатом был чистым _безумием_. Сознание Чарльза заискрило весельем, он куснул Эрика за губы и скользнул в его рот языком, и в тот же момент, как Эрик прихватил его зубами, он почувствовал головокружительный отголосок этого ощущения на собственном языке, и, боги, он бы потерял рассудок, если бы его не направлял Чарльз. Чарльз коварно усмехнулся и потёрся о его бедро, и у Эрика перехватило дыхание, когда он почувствовал то же самое.

Он поспешно раскидал стальные ящики и лежащие поверх книги, наконец нашёл нужный и вытащил смазку, и его контроль полетел к чертям, потому что Чарльз, выскользнув из захвата, оседлал его бёдра, прошёлся языком по шее и прикусил сосок, глядя на Эрика ярко-синими глазами, полными желания и обещания. После дрифта его вело не так сильно, как Эрика, — в конце концов, телепаты в каком-то смысле находились в дрифте постоянно, — но Эриково хочу-сейчас-ещё заражало и опьяняло, и он лихорадочно цеплялся за Эрика, когда тот притянул его к себе, чтобы жадно и грубо поцеловать, не глядя выливая смазку на пальцы.

Чарльз всегда очаровательно реагировал, когда пальцы Эрика оказывались внутри него, — застывал, широко раскрыв глаза, покусывая покрасневшие губы. Эрик поцеловал его, проводя языком по следам укусов, и прижался ближе: они дополняли друг друга так же, как в дрифте, принимали и отдавали инициативу, двигались и замирали — и пусть иногда сбивались с ритма, он ни на что бы это не променял. 

После убийства они каждый раз были как пьяные от адреналина и друг от друга, всё происходило лихорадочно, торопливо, и Эрик вошёл, кажется, слишком рано и слишком резко, но Чарльз застонал и укусил его за плечо, и он, сжав зубы, начал двигаться. Он обязательно компенсирует Чарльзу эту резкость чуть позже — он спроецировал путаный мыслеобраз, а Чарльз в ответ обхватил ладонями его лицо и поделился вспышкой наслаждения, нестерпимым, добела раскалённым ощущением, и Эрик потерял контроль, вколачиваясь в него бездумно, с хриплыми стонами, и Чарльз смеялся где-то вдалеке — громко, безудержно, хватая ртом воздух — и этого было слишком много, совсем как в дрифте — Чарльза всегда было для него слишком много.

Эрик прижался к спине Чарльза, восстанавливая дыхание, и тихо зарычал, когда Чарльз с ленивой лукавой улыбкой протянул руку и провёл пальцами по его бедру. Вчера он провалил нейроконтакт с последним телепатом из списка Фьюри, и в каком-то смысле это было облегчением. Он не хотел отдавать Чарльза, пусть даже ему приходилось постоянно контролировать себя, чтобы поддерживать нейроконтакт стабильным. Он не хотел…

— Ш-ш, — прошептал Чарльз, и Эрик расслабился от ласкового прикосновения к разуму, уткнувшись носом во впадину на плече Чарльза. — Бедная Даниэль сама обрадовалась.

Эрик фыркнул. Впервые его увидев, Даниэль Мунстар бросила на него робкий испуганный взгляд, а потом умоляюще посмотрела на Чарльза. Чарльзу и Нейтану пришлось вместе уговаривать её зайти в конн-под и попробовать дрифт, и всё это время поблизости околачивалась Рейн Синклер, её второй пилот.

— Слишком многие из пилотов совсем ещё дети, — невпопад отозвался Эрик. Джин Грей, Элизабет, Даниэль, Арти — все они были слишком молоды, чтобы воевать. К сожалению, их незаменимые способности не оставляли им выбора.

— Возможно, скоро всё изменится, — Чарльз повернулся и серьёзно посмотрел на него. — Если сбросить в Разлом бомбу…

Эрик крепче прижал к себе Чарльза и дёрнул плечом.

— Многие уже пытались. Кайдзю не дают добраться до Разлома.

— Фьюри в нас уверен, — заметил Чарльз с наивной безмятежностью, и Эрик в качестве упрёка укусил его за плечо. Чарльз только ухмыльнулся и спроецировал боль ему обратно, Эрик поморщился и сердито взглянул на него, но потом поцеловал покрасневшую отметину и почувствовал призрачное прикосновение губ к собственной коже.

Второй этап проекта «Натиск». Конец войны с кайдзю. Это казалось невероятным — помимо всего прочего, Чарльзу всё ещё не удавалось поддерживать стабильный дрифт дольше двух часов подряд. А чтобы добраться до Разлома от места высадки, им понадобится больше времени. И ещё больше — чтобы пробиться через стерегущих его кайдзю.

— Мы делаем успехи, — заметил Чарльз, пока Эрик поглаживал его по бедру. — И мы станем сильнее.

 _Вместе_ , повторил Эрик невысказанное слово, и пальцы Чарльза крепко сжались поверх его костяшек.

.уэйд

— Думаю, нам нужен логотип, — заявил Уэйд однажды утром, свернувшись на койке Нейта — всё ещё на нагретом местечке, ха, — пока Нейт в ванной прихорашивался в попытках выглядеть моложе. Удачи, Нейт. — У Феникса Росомахи офигенный логотип.

— У нас есть логотип, — немного приглушённо отозвался Нейт из-за двери ванной.

— Нет, это ваш с Ниной, — возразил Уэйд и нахмурился. Нина ему нравилась, правда, но тому, кто придумал логотип для Домино Кейбла, стоило прострелить голову. Игральные карты? Серьёзно? — И нам нужно переименовать Мистик Церебро. Что это за имя, в самом деле?

Раздался шум воды, а потом Нейт вышел, стряхивая капли с волос, и строго посмотрел на Уэйда, как будто пытаясь понять, почему он ещё не оделся. 

— А что с ним не так?

— Язык сломаешь.

— Ты говорил об этом с Фьюри?

— Обязательно поговорю, — произнёс Уэйд надменно, но уже не с такой уверенностью, и, скатившись с кровати, направился в ванную. Нейтан, успевший в будущем обзавестись обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством, уже прибирал комнату и снимал с кровати испачканные простыни. Вот именно поэтому Уэйд оставил свою комнату за собой. В комнате Нейтана царила такая чистота и порядок, что её фотографию можно было печатать на обложке IKEA. Спецвыпуск для шаттердомов.

— Неплохая идея, — сказал Нейт в тот самый момент, когда Уэйд погрузился в приятные воспоминания о том, как он однажды вломился в Икею в Мельбурне, просто чтобы спиздить все запасы фрикаделек.

— Фрикадельки?

— Что? — Нейт моргнул. — Я про логотип.

— О, — Уэйд оживился. — У меня _очень_ много идей.

— Я знаю, — сухо сказал Нейт. — И я заранее запрещаю буррито. 

— Зануда. Кстати, замечательно подойдёт для твоего егеря. Зануда Максимум. 

— А Дэдпул, что, лучше?

— А что не так с Дэдпулом? — обиделся Уэйд. — Отличное имя. В нём есть слово «мёртвый», а кайдзю я предпочитаю мёртвых, и «бассейн», а там мы обычно мочим этих ублюдков*. 

— Точнее было бы сказать «море».

— Вот только Мёртвое море уже существует, а «бассейн» звучит веселее. Задорнее. По-нашему.

— Ладно, — протянул Нейт, и Уэйд понял, что бедолага скорее всего в жизни не видел настоящего бассейна. Будущее было просто отстойно.

— В принципе, звучит неплохо, — Нейт закончил запихивать простыни в корзину для белья и добавил: — И никаких зомби на логотипе. И «Круче, чем Росомаха» нам никогда не одобрят.

— Мы так вообще не повеселимся, — скорбно заметил Уэйд, но позволил Нейту поцеловать себя в уголок губ. Он уже чувствовал возмущение Нейта, упрёки насчёт того, что на войне с кайдзю не время веселиться, но Нейт только бледно улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его, на этот раз настойчивее.

Уэйд отстранился и моргнул.

— Вот видишь, будущее уже меняется.

— Разве?

— Шило у тебя в жопе становится заметно меньше.

— А, — Нейт ухмыльнулся с непривычным для него лукавством.

— Если ты сейчас пошло пошутишь, у меня взорвётся мозг.

— Я думал, тебе нравятся перемены.

— Всему нужно знать _меру_.

.чарльз

Кайдзю мутировали так быстро, что егерей не успевали усовершенствовать, и мировые лидеры начинали паниковать. Трудно было поверить, что за последние несколько месяцев у них остался всего один шаттердом из восьми — в Гонконге. И всего четыре егеря из пятнадцати. 

Сейчас Гонконг был больше похож на подсвеченные неоновыми огнями трущобы, чем на тот многоликий город, каким Чарльз его помнил до нашествия кайдзю. Он сидел в маленькой тихой забегаловке в одном из переулков и грел руки о миску с лапшой. Как и Нейтану, Чарльзу нравилось время от времени уходить из шаттердома, чтобы почувствовать, как на его ментальную защиту давят мысли всего человечества.

Эрик был всё ещё в шаттердоме — он обсуждал стратегию предстоящей операции с маршалом Фьюри и Логаном, и Чарльз рассеянно подслушивал обрывки разговора, принимаясь за еду. Он уже прикончил почти половину ароматной густой лапши, когда рядом с ним за прилавок села Джин, попросила себе порцию и положила голову ему на плечо. Чарльз обнял её.

— Мы проигрываем, — прошептала она. Джин выглядела очень усталой: она как будто постарела за это время.

— Мы уже давно проигрываем, — признал Чарльз. Не было смысла изображать оптимизм перед собственной ученицей, к тому же это было бы почти неуважением по отношению к тем, кого они потеряли — многим, слишком многим. 

Джин медленно кивнула, как будто и не нуждалась в подтверждении.

— Ты думаешь, план Ричардса сработает?

— Тони так не думает.

— Тони много чего не думает, — Джин скорчила гримаску.

С этим Чарльз был вынужден согласиться, и к тому же изучение кайдзю не входило в область специализации Тони.

— Это не наша забота, — попытался он успокоить Джин.

— Это забота Логана, а значит, и моя, — проворчала Джин и уставилась себе на руки, не замечая, как перед ней поставили миску с лапшой. — И в любом случае это очень сомнительно.

— Я бы так не сказал, — Чарльз ловко подхватил палочками свою лапшу. Секунду Джин внимательно смотрела на него, а потом прикоснулась к его сознанию и приступила к своей порции с таким же проворством.

— Почему?

— Думаю, у нас есть неплохой шанс, — Чарльз немного приподнял защиту, позволяя Джин заглянуть поглубже.

— Может, Онслот Экзодус и быстрее любого другого егеря, — тихо сказала Джин, — но всё равно это всего один егерь. А ты не можешь удержать дрифт дольше трёх часов.

— С каждым разом всё лучше и лучше, — последний раз он продержался почти четыре. — И это не предел. 

Джин всё-таки немного успокоилась, и они пошли по многолюдным улицам Гонконга обратно в шаттердом, взявшись за руки. Люди вокруг казались подавленными, будто ожидали очередного явления кайдзю в любую минуту, и их мысли были окрашены мрачным настроением. Это угнетало, и Джин теснее прижалась к нему, когда они приблизились к базе. В ангаре, где сейчас стояли все оставшиеся егери, они обнялись, и Чарльз кивнул Николаю, русскому телепату, который коротко ответил на прикосновение к его сознанию и продолжил разговаривать с инженером. 

Когда они повернули к жилому отсеку, Уэйд, усевшийся высоко на лесах, соскользнул вниз с почти змеиной ловкостью, чтобы поздороваться. За ним возвышался полностью переоборудованный Дедпул Кейбл, на который сейчас устанавливали гиперзвуковые ракеты, и, прищурившись, можно было разглядеть знакомые очертания Мистик Церебро. Это зрелище могло бы быть болезненным для Чарльза, если бы в дальнем конце ангара не красовался Онслот Экзодус.

— Ребята, вы пропустили эпический срач между Старком и Ричардсом, — с ухмылкой сообщил Уэйд. — Старк сейчас ужасно дуется, и, похоже, вам с этим разбираться. Если что, я хочу, чтобы он продолжал работать над моей малышкой, типа того.

— Я справлюсь, — сказала Джин, сжав ладонь Чарльза, и он бы удивился, почему они с Уэйдом так быстро ушли, если бы не почувствовал присутствие Эрика, который вышел из служебного лифта. Вспыльчивый характер Эрика не принёс ему особенной популярности среди других пилотов, а самому Эрику на это было наплевать, несмотря на все осторожные попытки Чарльза его переубедить. По мнению Эрика, остальные пилоты были пушечным мясом, предназначенным для того, чтобы расчистить им путь.

Чарльзу не нравился этот план, но других вариантов не было. Пока он мрачно размышлял, Эрик ухватил его за руку, привлёк к себе и рассеянно поцеловал — и углубил поцелуй, когда Чарльз запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Подобные вещи теперь между ними были просты, естественны, и, может быть, всё остальное успеет прийти как раз к концу света.

— Маршалы не успели перегрызть друг другу глотки? — шепнул Чарльз, слегка улыбнувшись.

— Еле удержались, — подтвердил Эрик почти со смехом, и Чарльз притянул его ближе, прижался лбом к его лбу, и в ослепительно ярком соприкосновении разумов они разделили воспоминания о последних двух часах, проведённых порознь.

Чарльз знал, что иногда Эрик просыпался среди ночи, провалившись в одно из воспоминаний Чарльза, шепча слова, которые тот произносил за кафедрой в Оксфорде — когда-то в другой жизни. Иногда Чарльз сам просыпался в уверенности, что только что в шутку гонялся вокруг качелей за маленькой девочкой и её друзьями. Такое тесное переплетение их разумов должно было казаться нездоровым, неестественным, но Эрик выдохнул в тот же самый момент, что и Чарльз, и в эту секунду синхронизация была безупречной, и Чарльз позволил себе роскошь ощутить надежду.

Завтра они спасут мир.

**Author's Note:**

> * Непереводимая игра слов: в английском языке слово «Deadpool» содержит корни «мёртвый» и «бассейн».


End file.
